Trigger Happy
by MidnightGemstone
Summary: AU/Mobiumshipping. Single parent, Yugi Muto meets his son Jaden's second grade teacher, Atem for a meeting about his son's behavior. Up until that point, Yugi had never been taken aback by someone in such a short time. Surprisingly enough, he meets another wondrous stranger & realizes the missing fuel to his fire.
1. Breathtaking intro

**Author's Note:** This is something that I conjured up while talking with a good friend of mine, PhoenixDiamond. She actually inspired me to write more Mobiumshipping fics, so I'm really, really, hoping that she likes this one. ~Crosses fingers~ I'm planning on keeping this story a two shot, but we'll see. ^_^

**Warnings:** Slight AU and OOC. Yaoi. Lime/Lemons and fluff in later chapters. Subtle mentions of assault but none takes place.

* * *

Yugi was terrible with managing his time. Especially since taking on his new position at the Kaiba Corporation as the department head of human resources six months ago, thanks to the man himself who was surprisingly generous about giving Yugi the job. That could be in part to the fact that they were cousins and he knew Yugi desperately needed a way to make ends meet, but Seto refused to acknowledge the obvious. It was so damn typical of that tight ass of his, not to show any sign that he was more than the tyrant that most people, including his little brother sometimes, saw him as. It amused Yugi how much of a front Kaiba put up, but he knew better. And he was thankful to his cousin for the job.

He was just about to leave said job because he had another huge responsibility elsewhere. Yugi almost tripped over his new white Nike Air Force 1s that he just bought last week, trying to leave the building before being spotted by his cousin. Kaiba frowned on Yugi's choice of attire, but he did make him head of Human Resources, so Yugi must have had some type of latitude, right? Right?

Yugi wouldn't have given a fuck either way. It was a Friday and he'd just gotten paid and he had the whole weekend off to recover from his train wreck of a department. Kaiba had expected him to bring in at least three "subordinates" as the CEO called them—he never regarded people— to work in the mailroom on the fourth floor. Three of his former employees transferred overseas and Kaiba needed the positions refilled stat. On the double. Like, Yesterday. Seemed like a simple enough process, only one of the guys, who was named Duke Devlin or something like that, didn't even know what the hell "protocol" meant. He thought it was a type of dildo that hippie people used during sex, or maybe something resembling a bong. Yugi almost spit out his Pepsi when the man said that. Needless to say, Kaiba wasn't as amused. Not that he ever was. A mime had a better sense of humor than he did.

So, not fulfilling Kaiba's impossible wishes to hire three people in one day, Yugi concluded that his cousin would just have to suck it up and wait until Monday. He walked down the hall towards the central elevators on the eleventh floor, wearing a black Nike Legend Dri-Fit T-shirt, and black Nike layup shorts. Yugi was far from a basketball fanatic but the clothes were comfortable. A pair of Ray-ban sunglasses lay perched on his eccentric mane, ready and willing to be lowered in front of his bright and cheerful violet eyes just in case he ran into Kaiba. He was off the clock, so technically, Yugi could do whatever he damn well pleased. He still stayed on his toes though.

If only his damn schedule didn't overlap the time that he needed to pick his son Jaden up from school. He didn't want the kid to be sitting on the curb again—that usually didn't bode well. Jaden had the attention span of a goldfish, so could never stay in one place for very long. Yugi didn't want a repeat of what happened a few weeks ago: Jaden stopping every single car that passed him, asking for change so he can buy a taxicab home. That was embarrassing. Imagine a seven year old approaching your vehicle begging for loose change. It made Yugi look like a pretty lousy parent.

Though he was far from it. If anyone was lousy, it was Jaden's deadbeat, poor excuse of a human much less a father. Not only was Alister a good actor up until Yugi had gotten pregnant, his disappearing acts rivaled that of Harry Houdini once Yugi dropped the news. The no good bastard was carrying plenty of secrets around, one being another dude on the side named Yusei, and another being means of how he made money—illegally by the way. Which was why the asshole was currently spending time in the penitentiary.

Yugi was fine with it. Fucking Alister was like throwing a rope in a long, empty hall anyways. He could live without that travesty.

When he reached the bottom floor of KC Corporation it was still relatively busy. There was a skyview overhead of the building permitting the glossy sunlight through the foggy windows, dripping occasionally with water because Kaiba was insistent on keeping it freezing cold in the damn place. On either side of Yugi sat two receptionists' tables, adjacent to the elevator. Both of the black leather seats occupied by his two good friends Tea Gardner and Vivian Wong.

When Yugi exited the platform he smiled and waved to them both, but couldn't stay long. It was 2:15 and Jaden's school at Domino Academy let out at 2:30. If he could avoid traffic, there was a small chance that he'd get there on time.

Of course Vivian didn't let Yugi leave without knowing whether or not Kaiba finally hired some new man candy in the mailroom department. It was uncanny how quickly she found out shit around here, especially with such a tight wad as her boss that only informed his employees on a need-to-know basis.

"Yugi!" she hissed at him as he walked on by. He pretended not to hear her though. He was strolling pretty quickly and his mind was preoccupied anyways and he needed to leave. When he didn't turn around, Vivian shot up from her seat and ran after him. It was amazing how fast she could run even in her gold platform pumps.

Yugi flinched when she grabbed his arm. "Dammit, woman, I need to go pick up Jaden, what do you want?"

Vivian scoffed in mock offense, propping her hands on her curvy hips. "Well excuuuuuuuse me Mr. Department Head!" she exclaimed. "Am I going to have to tell your cousin about your lackluster choice of clothing today? Or would you rather me page him over the intercom?"

"Damn wench," Yugi grumbled, crossing his arms over his narrowed frame. He held himself partially to stop himself from shivering in this damn place so much. Was Kaiba not ever affected by the freezing ass temperature?

"You have five minutes."

"Ten."

"_Six_," Yugi said through clenched teeth.

"Fine, fine," Vivian agreed. "Now tell me about the new booty upstairs."

Yugi shot her a glare and then laughed at how serious she was. Vivian had the sex drive of a sixteen-year-old virgin and she had to have been at least twice as old, although according to her women aren't supposed to reveal their true ages. Whatever.

"There is no 'new booty' as you so lightly put it," he reported using air quotes.

"But what about the one with the jet black hair and firm looking ass? He looks like he could go a few rounds at the rodeo with me," Vivian beamed, licking her cherry red lips and contemplating, her smoky grey eyeshadow becoming more apparent once blind lust had taken over her half-mast lids.

"Reverse cowgirl again?"

"Yes!" Vivian screeched coming back to her senses, "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Vivian was never shy about talking about her sex life, and at work of all places, almost to the point of being shameless. Teá sat at her station on the phone, watching Yugi and Vivian's animated conversation. She thinned her lips, fighting the urge to get up and join them. She kind of knew what they were talking about knowing Vivian, but she never was able to pass up the opportunity to find out the latest juicy hot gossip.

Fuck it. It was almost close to quitting time anyways. Once Teá got off the phone with a customer, she hopped out of her seat and made a way towards her two friends. If Kaiba caught them together, Teá would just easily blame Yugi and leave her and Vivian scot-free. Kaiba always kinda went soft on him anyways.

Her large breasts bounced up like basketballs under her solid black bustier, and black and grey cardigan. She could hardly skip as fast as she wanted to in that red knee length pencil skirt, but the male associates who were lucky enough to get a peek at her running didn't complain at all.

Yugi was just leaving when Teá approached them. He seemed to be in a hurry but she wanted to know what was going on. When she went to grab Yugi's wrist, Vivian cut her off at the pass.

"Don't bother, he hasn't even hired anyone yet so you didn't miss anything," she griped.

"Awww that's too bad," Teá lamented. "I think Vivian is starting to forget what a dick tastes like."

"Oh bitch please, it hasn't been that long since I had any good shlong," Vivian replied, scoffing and flipping her ebony hair with a hand, flippantly disregarding how loud she was and the attention that she was demanding from fellow coworkers. It was their fault for being too close to the action anyways.

"Well listen Medusa, keep those hungry eyes off the new booty until they know this place like the back of their hand," Yugi warned. "I don't need the company whore scaring off prospective employees."

"Oh, fuck you!"

"You've already tried that remember?"

Teá cupped her mouth to keep from screaming in laughter while Vivian smacked Yugi upside his head. "Oh get outta here shrimp, you have a kid to look after."

"And let's all pray that you never have to tell anyone else that."

Teá couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. It exploded out of her like a geyser and Yugi ran out of the building before Vivian could lay a finger on him. Mumbling to herself and giggling, she returned to her desk with Teá in tow.

Yugi shivered when he got outside. The warmth of the spring atmosphere thawed him like a melted popsicle. He was so damn happy to be out of that icebox for the weekend. Yugi would have to remind himself to start bringing a hoodie to work.

He was almost, _almost _home free, but when Yugi made his way to the company parking lot, he was tackled to the ground from behind. The concrete could've broken him in half if it wanted to. Yugi wasn't the thickest person in the world.

Funny thing is, he would have been highly pissed if he didn't know who it was that jumped him, but he did. And turning around to confront the random spikes of raven colored hair, Yugi couldn't help but grin at his younger cousin Mokuba when he finally caught his breath, noticing that the little brat couldn't stop his lame grinning, like he just pulled off the greatest offensive tackle in the world.

"Anxious to see me cousin?" Yugi asked, brushing himself off as he stood back up. Damn he was gonna feel this in the morning.

"Isn't that a good enough reason to ambush and attack you?" the kid answered with a goofy ass smile

"Tch, no but you're a Kaiba. You do what the hell you want anyways."

"True," Mokuba replied. "But no seriously, I wanted to catch you before you left the building. You're going to go pick up Jaden right?"

Yugi hesitated before answering. "Yes…? I'm running late as a matter of fact."

"Perfect!" Mokuba exclaimed, grabbing Yugi's keys from his front pocket before he could react. "I'll drive you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop the track and rewind the tape. Since when can you drive kiddo?" Yugi intervened, snatching his car keys back from Mokuba's grubby little hand. "Kaiba won't let you get your license until your eighteenth birthday and you're three months short. Nice try, Mokie."

"For your information," said Mokuba with a hint of sass in his voice. "I made straight As this semester, so I was allowed to get my license early. Didn't Seto tell you?"

"When does your brother ever tell me anything?" Yugi complained. "However that still doesn't mean I'm letting you drive my car. I just bought it two weeks ago."

Mokuba chuckled, grabbing Yugi by the shoulders and pushing him forward towards his vehicle. "So what did you buy, an old beat up dune buggy again that Alister left you stuck paying for when he got locked up?"

Yugi made a face. "How many times have I told you not to bring him up?"

"You shoulda told him not to bring it up that night Jaden was conceived."

"Mokuba!" Yugi spun around, breaking his cousin's grip on his shoulders. He looked highly scandalized but Mokuba saw nothing but humor in making his older cousin blush like a middle school girl. It was always hilarious rattling Yugi's bones.

"What?" the kid said innocently, snickering when Yugi rolled his eyes and continued walking up to his 2013 amethyst grey Nissan Sentra SR sedan with four doors, chromed wheels and a spoiler in the back. Mokuba whistled like the big bad wolf when Yugi used the keyless entry to unlock the doors and let him inside. There were front bucket seats and rear bench seats stitched in charcoal leather.

"As much money as you make, you still buy a cheap ass car?" Mokuba griped, though the car was nice, he had to admit. "You should be driving around in a navy blue Rolls Royce like my brother does."

"Not in a million years," Yugi muttered, turning on the car via button and blasting the air conditioner. He looked at the clock in the radio display and saw that it read 2:31. Shit. He was late. "We gotta go, Jaden is waiting for me."

"Come on cuzzo let me drive, pleaseeeeeee, pretty please?" Mokuba whined and begged. He tugged and pulled at Yugi's arm, almost the same way that Jaden did when the little brat wanted something he knew he couldn't have. "The school isn't even that far from here."

"Fifteen minutes is damn sure far enough and that's not even counting in the traffic that we'll run into. Hell nope, I'm driving."

"Hmmm," Mokuba buzzed, sitting back in his seat. "I wonder what Seto would think if he found out you were wearing basketball shorts to work today."

Yugi was midway in turning the gear in reverse when he paused and glanced down at a smirking Mokuba, who now had his hands resting behind his head. "You wouldn't dare, you little shit."

"Try me."

Damn, was everyone out to ruin him today? Yugi groaned in utter defeat and frustration, switching places with the younger Kaiba and resting his mouth in a closed fist while he looked out of the window. "Hurry the hell up. I don't want Jaden waiting for me outside of the curb again," he scowled.

Mokuba turned on the CD player and _Kendrick Lamar's "Swimming Pools"_ reverberated in the speakers as he drove off. Yugi was literally sitting on the edge of his seat the whole time, watching his cousin, making sure that Mokuba had both hands on the wheel as he pulled out into the streets of Domino. City buses and trolleys bustled the suburban streets as the Kaiba Corporation landmark became smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror. Mokuba slightly hummed and sang along to the music, bobbing his head in sync with the beat.

"_Pour up drank, head shot drank, sit down drank, stand up drank…"_

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Kid, watch the road."

"I am," Mokuba insisted._ "Pass out drank, wake up drank, __Faded drank, faded drank…."_

Yugi jumped when Mokuba's voice amplified once he got to the hook of the song.

"_Why you babysitting only two or three shots_

_I'mma show you how to turn it up a notch_

_First you get a swimming pool full of liquor then you dive in it_

_Pool full of liquor then you dive in it_

_I wave a few bottles then I watch em all flock_

_All the girls wanna play Baywatch_

_I got a swimming pool full of liquor and they dive in it_

_Pool full of liquor I'mma dive in it."_

Unbelievable. Yugi looked at his younger cousin, face full of astonishment before he turned his attention back outside of the window. The city flashed past him like a dream, or maybe that was because Mokuba was driving above the speed limit. Yugi partially didn't care because he didn't want to keep Jaden waiting and unsupervised all by himself.

Domino Academy sat upon a hill, surrounded by white picket fences. The school itself looked like a cathedral with shingles making up the roof of the building, and the insignia of the school mascot perched at the very pinnacle of the property. Cherry blossom trees roamed the outside of the gates, with some of the white petals cascading the pristine lawn, making the ground look like snow.

Mokuba pulled up to the gate but there was no sign of Jaden. Yugi immediately vacated the car not even waiting for Mokuba to turn it off. He ran up to the gate that was unfortunately locked and he didn't know who to call to come and open it. And being only a child, it would be useless to give Jaden a cell phone. The kid would either lose it or break it within the first week.

Yugi paced up and down the school like a caged lion. He walked to the left side towards the playgrounds in the back to see if Jaden may have gotten bored and decided to play there while he waited for his dad to pick him up. But there was no sign of him. Panic started to make refuge into Yugi's veins the longer Jaden remained missing but he managed to keep his faculties and wits about him.

When he returned to the front of the school, Mokuba was standing in the car door with one foot perched on top of the bottom barrier. When he spotted Yugi he beckoned him back to the car and when Yugi was close enough, Mokuba pointed to the opposite direction of the cherry blossom trees—and there he was.

Jaden was sitting on a branch on the second level of the tree. It brought a wave of relief over Yugi that he was safe but now he was pissed off that his hyperactive child was now stuck and couldn't get down. Yugi ran like a madman towards the tree and when Jaden spotted Yugi, he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Papi!" he exclaimed, swinging his feet back and forth. Jaden's white Arizona carpenter jeans were probably getting dirty as hell from those filthy branches, much to Yugi's frustration because he just bought Jaden those jeans last week.

"Jaden, come on down baby, we need to get home. Daddy's tired," Yugi said, holding his arms out. "I'm glad you're safe but you need to stay inside the school gates next time, okay? Daddy doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"But I got bored," Jaden grinned, revealing his deep adorable dimples on either side of youthful butter pecan skin that always made Yugi's heart melt when he laid eyes on them. It was too bad that they reminded him of Alister though.

"And plus my teacher wants to see you."

"See me? What for?" Yugi asked.

"I dunno," Jaden shrugged nonchalantly looking down at the ground. "He says I've been acting up in class or something. I couldn't really focus because he had a booger up his nose."

"Jaden…." Yugi sighed and face palmed. "What have I told you about—"

"It's not my fault!" the boy interrupted. "School is so boring! I hate sitting there learning about stuff that I already know. So I just do something else with my time. Sometimes I like to draw and make paper planes. It's better than listening to Mr. Ishmael talk about mixed operations and subtraction problems. Oh and you remember that girl Serenity that I told you about—"

"Jaden…"

"I hit her with my paper plane _on accident_ and she got all bent out of shape and told on me. Can you believe that dad? Paper doesn't even hurt but she lied and said it cut her. Stupid girl just wanted attention. Such a crybaby."

"Jaden—"

"And don't even get me started on roman numerals. I swear my teacher must think we're still infants or something—"

"Jaden!"

An innocent smile as he was cut off mid sentence. "Yes, daddy?"

Damn those beautiful, heart-stopping dimples. But whenever Jaden went on a tirade there was no telling when he'd break. He continued to swing his legs back and forth and Yugi was losing his patience. He was tired and hungry and needed to go home to cook dinner. He was sure Jaden was hungry too.

"Come on baby, daddy's got you. Just jump into my arms. We need to go."

"Hah! Can you even catch me dad? I bet cousin Mokuba's stronger than you. Why don't the both of you come and get me?"

Wouldn't be a bad idea. Mokuba was still standing at the car door texting in his phone. When he heard his name being called, he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well _cousin_?" Yugi goaded, hoping he would get the hint. "Mind helping me?"

"Kinda," replied Mokuba, turning his attention back to his phone. "He's your son."

Yugi sighed audibly and slumped his shoulders, turning around back to Jaden. The kid had no sense of time whatsoever, despite his exceptional intelligence and he didn't move an inch even when Yugi kept goading him to jump into his arms. Jaden was no "fraidy cat" as he so bravely put it and plus the brat loved heights so Yugi knew he was going to be there for a long ass time.

He was too distracted by his child to see or notice the shadowy silhouette figure emerging from the depths of the school campus, pressing the key to the security device on the gate before opening the steel doors. Stilts of caramelized legs made their way towards the cherry blossom tree, as black leather Stacy Adams dress shoes made a slight indentation in the freshly cut grass with each step that he took. His lips thinned in a relaxed smile once he recognized the rambunctious child with the breathtaking dimples and motor mouth with no surcease.

Once Jaden saw the man that was approaching steadily from behind, his lids widened, revealing his amber colored eyes even more and without warning, he jumped down from the branch.

"Shit!" Yugi panicked and his muscles clenched up for the inevitable, holding his arms out as wide as he could as Jaden fell right into his lap, making them both stumble backwards and fall to the ground, with Yugi uttering a breathless scream when Jaden landed right on his chest. It literally blackened him out for a few seconds before he came to, being assaulted with a sharp pain in his back, legs and chest.

Jaden however wasn't harmed and Yugi was glad about that but he wished the kid warned him first before jumping. He was sure that he'd broken a bone somewhere.

His son immediately got up and ran off, but Yugi didn't know where. He lay on his back on the grass recovering and waiting for the pain to dissipate before he even attempted to get back up. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, respiring, renewing, recovering, repeating . . . Yugi had been taking way too many yoga classes lately.

He felt a shadow on top of him. As a matter of fact, two shadows. Yugi would've figured that it was Mokuba and Jaden, except one of the shadows were too broad in length and width to be either one of them. Yugi opened up one of his eyes, grimacing from the prying sunlight. He threw an arm over his face and groaned. His back was killing him.

Jaden snorted. "Daddy get up!" he chided. "My teacher is here standing right next to me and you're playing mummy."

"Teacher?" Yugi may have just made the worse first impression ever. He scrambled to his feet, clenching his jaw when his knees buckled and faltered from the shooting pain in his lower back. However once he laid eyes on the person in question, the ache disappeared, and Yugi's entire world came to a halt.

Who was this human chocolate swirl ice cream standing in front of him? He wore a solid black Alfani dress shirt with a French cuff and gray Kenneth Cole dress pants with a straight fit texture. He was dressed to perfection, from the top of his unique and unruly hair, passing through two enticing ruby red gemstoned, soul searching eyes, surrounded by the smoothest caramel skin curving a straight jawline and perfect, plush lips. Yugi would bet money that that soft mouth could make him melt like butter no matter what part of his body the stranger planted them on.

And damn, don't even get Yugi started on the man's neckline. His shirt was unfastened enough at his collar to show off two pair of compact muscles on either side right below his throat, teasingly increasing Yugi's curiosity about what else hid underneath that shirt. However it was snug enough though, when Yugi's curious eyes lowered to the man's chest, to outline and shape his hard pectorals that made Yugi's mouth as wet as the Niagra falls. His solid torso was slender and his legs were thick and sturdy. He tried not to stare but Yugi couldn't help but notice the large bulge sitting dormant at his crotch.

Fuck, what Yugi wouldn't do to have that luscious manpart in between his thighs. Heat and unbridled desire pooled in his abdomen and groin before he could stop it and from the way his heart was going pitter-patter, Yugi was definitely going to need a pacemaker soon. The air around them filled with thick yet invisible sexual tension at least from Yugi's standpoint, but from the come hither stare the man was giving him, it didn't seem to be unrequited.

Yugi was sensually hypnotized from where he was standing, frozen in absolute euphoria and mild apprehension. He was sure that by now the man noticed that he was undressing him with his perverted eyes, but he couldn't help it. He was teetering on the edge and if Jaden didn't get this eye candy away from him right now, Yugi would soon get charged for harassment. Gathering information from the past two minutes of meeting this specimen of a person, Yugi pondered what the hell a sex god such as him was doing working as a second grade teacher of all things.

The Calvin Klein model lookalike extended a hand after what seemed like an eternity of Yugi staring him down like a piece of meat. Jaden had the stupidest grin on his face as he swiveled back and forth on his heel, hands tied behind his back as he watched his father look at his teacher the same way he used to look at Alister. He knew then that his daddy had a crush.

Yugi gulped, his throat feeling like sandpaper, as he raised a shaky, sweaty hand to meet the other's, immediately feeling his skin jump when his hand was squeezed. What the fuck was air?

Damn, was it hot out here or was that just Yugi's dick? He felt his pants tighten when their skin clashed and he melted like chocolate on a hot summer day. He didn't look the man directly in his face. Yugi felt as though he wasn't good looking enough to look into the eyes of a modern day Hercules. The guy was just too sexy for mere words.

And if he didn't let Yugi's hand go, he would be forced to cream himself right then and there.

"Daddy, this is my teacher, Mr. Ishmael," Jaden reported, and couldn't stop giggling after that.

"You can call me Atem for short," the man corrected, looking down at Jaden and offering a wink. "And you are?"

_. . . Holy shit, what was his name again?_ Yugi's mind was a blank slate as he made a face, searching through his brain for such simple information but for some reason he couldn't recollect it.

"Daddy, stop acting like a school girl with a crush and tell my teacher your name," Jaden snickered. "You're so weird sometimes."

Fucking hell. Yugi blushed. Jaden had read him like a book. He was praying to God that Atem didn't do the same. He'd already embarrassed himself enough with his invasive staring.

Finally, he found his voice. "Yugi Muto, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Atem smiled, and a heavenly chorus broke out. God, was anything not perfect on this man? "Pleasure's all mine."

Damn, if he didn't sound like Barry White just now. Yugi mentally shook the cobwebs so that he could form a coherent sentence and avoid sounding like a babbling idiot. "S-so my son Jaden tells me that you requested to see me?"

Atem looked almost embarrassed. "Oh, oh yes," he replied, feigning as though he didn't forget the reason he came out here. Truth is he did once he laid eyes on Yugi. "I just wanted to talk to you about some possible steps that we could take together in making a few changes in Jaden's education. No need for alarm however, he's not in trouble or anything. But lately, I've been noticing that he doesn't seem to take an interest in any of the lessons that I have planned every day for my students."

Yugi perched a suspicious eyebrow and glared down at his son with crossed arms, shifting on his right leg. "Is that so?"

"Mr. Muto, please hear me out before you get upset," Atem pleaded. "Jaden earns excellent marks on all of his tests. He participates in class, sometimes a little too much. He's able to solve math equations and comprehensive questions in his reading assignments effortlessly, and he even tutors other students who may be struggling with their schoolwork. The only reason he gets bored and distracted is because I feel the work may be too easy for him."

Jaden poked Yugi in his side before he could answer. "Told you," he pouted.

"Jaden, shh," Yugi hissed, swatting his hand before turning his attention towards Atem again. Damn, those pretty rubies could probably read his dirty thoughts by how sharp they stared into Yugi's own eyes. "Well I'm proud that Jaden is excelling in his academics. What do you propose we do?"

Atem cupped his chin, curling his lips to one side as he contemplated. So handsome.

By this time, Mokuba got bored of playing on his cell phone and joined the trio in the grass. As he approached, he noticed Yugi's flushing face around his cheeks and jawline as he stood in front of the taller, gladiator looking guy. He knew that gaga stare anywhere.

"Well if you're free for the afternoon, you, Jaden and Mr. Kaiba over here can join me in my classroom if you'd wish. If you're hungry, I can order pizza while you and I come up with a plan that best fits your son. It's totally up to you though, Mr. Muto."

"Please, call me Yugi."

"Will do."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. The way these two were looking at each other, he didn't know whether to say "aww" or throw up in disgust at how immature they were acting. "I'd love to stay, but having the CEO of a multi billion dollar company as your older brother does bring a lot of responsibilities. That and I have some homework to tackle. But you kids have fun now! And uhhhh—" he pulled Yugi to the far side near the parking lot so that Atem and Jaden couldn't hear them.

"What?" Yugi asked suspiciously. He could see Kaiba's cherry red Ferrari pull up from the corner of his eye.

Mokuba could hardly speak without laughing. "Don't get pregnant again."

"You little bastard—"

But the younger Kaiba ran off before Yugi could finish his sentence and get a good lick in.

"Daddy come on! I want pizza! And Atem wants to have a party in his classroom. You're holding up the show!"

"That's Mr. Ishmael to you, young man," said Atem, tousling Jaden's auburn hair.

"Right," the kid giggled.

Atem punched in the security code once Yugi joined them again. Once the gate opened, the three walked side by side into the school, with Jaden in the middle and Yugi and Atem on either side. Yugi couldn't help but glance up at the man countless times when they were walking and the sun beamed down on his attractive toasted colored features at a perfect angle. Dammit to hell, it should've been a sin to be that good looking.

Atem caught him staring eventually. Yugi gasped and swiftly lowered his head to the ground, scarlet flush manifesting on his cheeks as they walked into the doors of Domino Academy. Well that was embarrassing.


	2. Oh Jaden

**This chapter was longer than I planned, but nonetheless I still enjoyed writing it. Happy reading!**

* * *

If scrutiny was a crime, Yugi was sure he'd be under a jail cell right about now. Atem had to have noticed the numerous amount of times Yugi was checking his sexy ass out from the corner of his eye. The man had eyes himself didn't he? And being a teacher meant having them in the back of his head when he was responsible for a bunch of seven year olds for six hours a day. But if Atem detected anything, he didn't bring it to attention, thankfully. Especially with Jaden walking in between them, and the child almost never missed a beat from any angle. The kid could notice a desk out of place two feet to the right. He was just that meticulous and even borderline OCD.

Atem's classroom was even more mismatched than his occupation. From the time the three stepped inside the door, Yugi saw flamboyant colors of light blue, pastel pink, and yellow tables, each with four chairs assigned to each table. There was a traditional chalkboard in the front of the classroom that damn near covered the entire front wall, and towards the back, a smaller dry eraser board. A sink surrounded by cabinets were also in the back next to a large bulletin with the same colors of light blue, pastel pink and yellow construction paper stapled to the board as a decorative background, and pictures of Atem's students strewn throughout the board. In addition, there was a list of the kids' names on a horizontal row on the far left side of the bulletin board. On the vertical column were positive categories such as "Participation", "Neatness", "Cooperation" and "Politeness towards others". There were negative ones as well such as: "Disrupting the class", "Talking out of turn", "Getting up without permission" and "Time out". Some kids' names had a couple of stars next to them but Jaden had the most out of everyone—both positive and negative stars. No surprise there.

In between all that however, were credenzas on the far right side of the classroom. Yugi counted about twenty-five or so. He even knew which one belonged to Jaden by the creepy ass picture of Spongebob that he drew in the bottom and on the sides of the small cupboard with chalk that he probably wasn't even allowed to use.

Towards the back was a supply room next to the bathrooms with a clear view window and door. Inside were stacks and stacks of notebook and construction paper, glue, scissors, staples, staplers, rulers, simple calculators, math, science and reading lesson books, and much more school paraphernalia at Atem's fingertips. Even that was organized and in an orderly fashion.

Atem's cherry oak desk was near the entranceway to the immediate left, nice, organized and polished, with three mini drawers near the left leg and one main drawer in front of the chair. A window with half open blinds welcomed the invasive sunlight, which baked and toasted his skin but not unbearably so. Atem took heavy refuge in his leather appointed chair, letting all of his weight fall down on it with a content groan which irritably enough didn't help Yugi's smoldering desire for the man one bit. In fact, it made him wonder if he was that vocal in bed. Innocent as it may seem, it was getting hard for Yugi not to correlate anything Atem did or said straight to the gutter. But he had to keep a calm and relaxed countenance around Jaden because if not, the kid would read the infatuation written all over Yugi's face—as if he hadn't done that already. Having a precocious child was both a blessing and a curse.

"There's a coffee pot near the sink that's hooked up to the power outlet if you'd like some while I order us some pizza," Atem told Yugi as he reached into one of his drawers for a phone book. "Shouldn't take me too long."

Jaden immediately ran up to Atem once he heard this, sprinting from the back near the dry eraser board to Atem's desk, almost knocking himself over against the force of the desk. Yugi grimaced and grabbed Jaden before he hurt himself even more.

"Can I call the pizza place, Mr. Ishmael? Can I, huh? Please, please, please? I know what to do! Remember that pizza party we had a few months ago and you let me call—"

"And you made the delivery guy very upset when you made him carry all those boxes by himself when you ordered the wrong amount. We didn't need that many pizzas, Jaden."

"I know but!—" excitement was just bursting out of the kid like a firecracker. "What about the kids who needed lunch for the rest of the week? They looked hungry."

"You still cost the school committee more money than they were willing to give me, young man," Atem scolded. "You're lucky I told them that you were my most colorful, amazing student."

"Don't forget to add astute," Jaden bragged, pointing his nose in the air before trying to grab Atem's cell phone from him. "Come on, I promise I'll be good on the phone this time! Pleaseeeeee? I'll be your best friend."

Yugi was standing on the sidelines, half amused and half annoyed at his persistently pushy child and when Atem glanced over at him and gave him a desperate look of help-me-out-here, Yugi sprung into action. Jaden actually sat on top of Atem's table, scuffling the polished wood with his shoes while wrestling with his teacher for the phone. Yugi grabbed Jaden by the waist and carried him bridal style away from Atem, while the kid writhed and squirmed in Yugi's arms.

"Jaden!" he spat. "Act your age."

Jaden suddenly stopped struggling and looked at Yugi with incredulous amber eyes. "Daddy, I'm seven years old."

"You want this belt to that butt of yours? If so, keep talkin'."

"Noooooo!" Jaden whined, cupping Yugi's face and nuzzling their foreheads together and gaping right into his eyes. Jaden's ambers were way too vivid from this proximity, and Yugi was aware of this and knew what was coming. His child's trademark dimples made him melt, and even more so when Jaden squished his cheeks together like a fish.

"Daddy, please let me call the pizza place? I promise I'll be good," he begged in the most babyish voice ever. It was uncanny how this kid could turn from devious devil to cherubic angel in a matter of seconds. And whenever he gave Yugi those sad puppy dog eyes, it was curtains for him. He couldn't say no after that.

"Please?" Jaden repeated, making his voice sound even more childish and imploring than it already was, looking his daddy in the face with those cute pouty lips that gently pecked Yugi on the cheek. After that, Jaden wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck and squeezed, and Yugi fell in love with this kid all over again. Precious moments like this always made being a single parent worth it.

After burying his face Jaden's neck, Yugi brought their foreheads back together. Jaden grinned from ear to ear and gave him an eskimo kiss before Yugi let him down. It was no wonder Yugi could ever punish Jaden after something like that. His child had him in the palm of his hands like silly putty. Whenever he heard him whine, it brought back memories of when Jaden was a baby and whenever he made the slightest little noise at night, Yugi would rush by his side no matter how tired he was. With or without Alister's help, he would always make sure Jaden had what he needed. He wouldn't want for anything.

Which made Yugi the more thankful that his cousin—no matter how much of a hard ass he was—gave him a job at Kaiba Corp.

Jaden returned to Atem's desk and stood at his side, weaving an arm around his and resting his head on his teacher's shoulder, sighing in content. Atem looked up at Yugi and got a sheepish shrug in return, followed by an embarrassed apologetic grin.

"Sorry," Yugi muttered, shyly putting his hands in his pockets. "It's his charm. It gets me every single time."

Atem smiled as consolation, waving a dismissive hand at Yugi. "No need for apologies. I've been there. I have a nephew just like him who has that same type of magnetic personality, so I'm used to it."

Well that was a relief. At least Atem wasn't annoyed by Jaden's shenanigans. He let Jaden talk on his phone after he dialed the number to the pizza shop. Jaden stood on the other side of Atem, while Atem entwined his fingers together and rested them on the desk. He looked up at Yugi somewhat nervous, increasingly tapping his foot up and down, looking at Jaden from the corner of his eye. Yugi smiled back, but he could feel his stomach doing major cartwheels in his abdomen. Atem had such a powerful aura behind those spellbinding eyes. It didn't help matters that his captivating jewels were surrounded by milk chocolate skin followed by a jawline and cheekbones to die for. Yugi almost couldn't breathe whenever Atem looked at him. His eye scans seemed almost an invasion of privacy in Yugi's carnal thoughts that were probably etched all over his face from the scarlet red tint on his cheeks. The more the two stared at each other, the more muffled Jaden's voice in the background became obsolete. Yugi could almost feel himself being lifted from the ground, not being able to feel anything except his racing heart assaulting his chest cavity.

Dammit, why was the room suddenly starting to feel like a sauna? Or maybe that was Yugi's dick once again trying to get his attention. A small part of him wanted to break the gaze between himself and Atem, but it was hard to shake the fuck-me stare that Atem was giving him as well. Or maybe he was just weirded out by Yugi's fidgety behavior, and didn't want to speak on it.

Thank the heavens Atem spoke up first, because Yugi damn sure wasn't going to. Not since his voice decided to play hide and seek.

"So, Yugi—"

"Excuse me!" Jaden's high-pitched voice overthrew what Atem was about to say. "I am perfectly capable of ordering pizza—I'm seven years old!—Because my daddy said—no this isn't a prank call thank you very much! Huh? You and what army?" a slight pause and Jaden fixed his face in a vexed scowl. "Yes, I know how to count money…" he gasped and expanded his eyelids. "Oh, why don't you just go eat dirt?"

Yugi frantically grabbed the phone from Jaden before he had a chance to press the end button, shooting him an ice cold glare and apologizing to the person on the other line. Once he made the order for two large pizzas, one pepperoni and the other sausage, he hung up the phone. Jaden stood there, arms crossed and pouting like a spoiled brat once Yugi handed the phone back to Atem.

"I could've done that," he grumbled. "The lady wouldn't take my order just because I'm a little kid."

Yugi facepalmed. "Jaden, you promised that you would behave, but I guess I'll just have to stop giving you the benefit of the doubt from now on, won't I?"

"Hmph."

He was so cute when he was mad. While Jaden stood there huffing and puffing like a steamroller, Yugi handed the phone back to Atem. He was leaned down a bit when their hands collided and when Yugi arched himself back up he was frozen in place when Atem didn't let his hand go right away. Daggers plagued the back of Yugi's throat and he felt a cold shiver when Atem's ruby reds stared right into his, blatantly. Yugi's pupils dilated until the violet tint in his own eyes were a memory. His chest felt tight and constricted and he grew somewhat lightheaded, unnerved by Atem's own scrutiny. When Yugi went to swallow, his gullet proved useless, given his internal struggle.

"So Yugi," Atem started to say with the calmest, relaxing tone. "Is that your natural eye color?"

"What…" Yugi blinked and shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs and sinful ideas that ran through his mind like a motion picture. It's not that he didn't hear Atem's question, but he was lost in his own head, conjuring up hundreds upon hundreds of scenarios that would end up with Atem pounding Yugi against some solid surface, whether it be a mattress, the kitchen table or any wall that could withstand powerful, hard thrust being thumped against it. Yugi was so preoccupied that he didn't notice Jaden smirking in the background, a devilish grin exposing his rich dimples as he quickly caught on what was going on between daddy and his teacher.

"Uh oh," he teased in a singsong voice. "I know that look daddy."

"What?" Yugi repeated again, this time breaking out of his muse and glaring at Jaden. But when he realized that Atem still had his hand in his grasp, he blushed red as a tomato. "Oh. Umm…"

Atem quickly noticed the change in Yugi's expression and briskly let go. He felt a little embarrassed that he was flirting with his student's parent right in front of him. He could even dare say it was disrespectful. Atem cleared his throat while trying to gather his reserve back and noticed Yugi doing the same. Yugi looked away towards the back of the room near the bulletin board with crossed arms, praying that his blush would die down soon. It was bad enough making an idiot out of himself in front of Atem, but Jaden would actually speak on it, knowing his son's brutal honesty.

"And what look is that?" Atem asked Jaden with hidden childish curiosity. He turned on his elbow with his back halfway turned away from Yugi so he couldn't see the marvel in his eyes. Yugi sharply turned his head back towards them and grimaced when a goofy grin seemed permanently painted on Jaden's face.

"Daddy's looking at you the same way he looked at Alister," Jaden replied boldly, snickering when Yugi's face turned red once again, but this time it was from embarrassment and slight anger.

"And who's Alister?" Atem asked.

"He's—"

"—someone not worth mentioning," Yugi promptly interrupted before Jaden could finish his sentence. Both Jaden and Atem looked up at him in unison and Yugi turned his face again to hide the emotions that clearly were surfacing at this point. It was way too soon to be talking about things that didn't matter, at least to Atem. He didn't ask Yugi to join him for that. They were supposed to be talking about Jaden. That was it.

Atem noticed the change in Yugi's mood and didn't want to make it worse or uncomfortable so he didn't probe. It was his own fault for being curious so Yugi pushing him away didn't really surprise him.

Unfortunately, Jaden didn't feel the same way. He kept pressing the issue.

"Alister is my other daddy," he replied innocently. "But he's not with us anymore."

Atem's face paled at Jaden's somber tone. "Oh," he replied softly. "Does that mean he…you know…"

"Oh yeah, he got locked away," Jaden replied, not catching on to what Atem was asking, or maybe he consciously chose not to address it. With him, you never knew. "In a pentagon."

"Pentagon?" Atem echoed.

"_Penitentiary_," Yugi corrected with a snigger.

"Oh, I see," Atem responded quietly, fingers tapping slightly over his desk. He wasn't sure if he'd treaded over troubled waters or not but he didn't want to test it. "Yugi, did they say when the pizza would get here?"

"Err, thirty minutes? That should give us enough time to think of what to do with this child, right?" he replied, smirking when Jaden stuck his tongue out at him.

"Plenty of time."

"There's nothing wrong with me daddy," Jaden pouted. "Maybe you shouldn't have taught me my ABCs when I was one."

"Oh, so now you're blaming _me_?" Yugi queried. "And we never said something was wrong with you. Atem and I are just going to come up with a plan to set you up in a class that you're not bored in."

"But I don't wanna leave Ate—Mr. Ishmael," Jaden cried, quickly correcting himself when Atem gave him the stern eye. "He's the only teacher that doesn't treat me like I'm strange. Daddy please don't make me go…"

Uh oh. Jaden was beginning to bring out that irresistible charm but Yugi was ready a second time around.

"Jaden, stop. We're not punishing you. We both know that you're very gifted, but you're not being challenged enough in Atem's class. He doesn't wanna see you go either, but he feels that if he keeps you here, he'll be holding you back, right?"

Atem nodded in agreement. "We want to see you accelerate, Jaden. At the level that I'm teaching, you could probably be done with everything before school ends. You're just too smart for my class."

"I can be dumber if you want me to!" said Jaden, tugging Atem's sleeve.

"No, Jaden. I don't want you to do that," Atem replied. "You're too good for my class, and I have to put you in a higher grade."

"But why?" Jaden asked meekly. He rested his head on Atem's shoulder, and wrapped his arm around him. Now it was the teacher's turn to get caught in the snare. "Why can't I stay here with you? I thought we were friends."

Atem could see now why it was so hard for Yugi to say no to this adorable child. Jaden tightened his grip on Atem's shoulder and sighed dejectedly. Atem glanced up at Yugi frowning and Yugi honestly didn't know what to do, and he was the parent. It was tough fighting against such delicate forces but he knew Jaden would thank him in the end.

"Jaden, I'm not allowed to cross that line," Atem confessed. "We teachers have a strict guideline to follow."

"So you don't wanna be my friend?" Jaden asked, lifting his head and looking Atem square in the face. This was the part where Atem faltered. He could see a sad gleam in Jaden's earnest amber eyes, so intense that Atem had to look away. Jaden's face was so close, Atem felt his soft, supple chestnut hair tickle his cheek. This child was quite the cuddle bug that was for certain. Atem had never come across someone that made him want to melt into a puddle before. At least not since . . .

"Of course I do," he finally replied after he snapped himself out of it. "I'm just not allowed to. The school would accuse me of playing favorites."

"No one has to know," Jaden replied childishly. "You can come over my house and play GTA five with me. My daddy just bought it for him and Uncle Joey, but—"

"That game is too violent for you Jaden. I don't think so," Yugi vehemently cut in.

"Daddy," Jaden whined, putting the exclamation point when he stomped his foot on the carpet. "Why can't I stay with Mr. Ishmael? He's the coolest, nicest teacher ever."

"Because," Yugi drawled with the same whine that Jaden just emitted. "You're an exceptional student. If you stay in his class, then you'll just keep on making those paper airplanes and interrupting his lessons because you're too bored to pay attention."

Jaden sighed. "That doesn't mean I want to leave his classroom. Can't we come up with something else, please daddy? I don't wanna skip a grade."

"You're not emotionally mature enough to skip anyways, Jaden. You'd cause an even bigger commotion with kids older than you."

"That's not necessarily true," Atem interrupted. "If Jaden was to join a classroom with students like him, it would teach him to calm down and focus more on the work since it's more challenging."

"You mean like an alternative school or something? Gross," Jaden scowled. "Why can't I stay here with the normal kids?"

"It's not another school Jaden. You'll still be going to this one. You'll just be part of a gifted program," Atem informed him. "Have you ever heard of the NSGT Yugi?"

The vacant look on his face told Atem that he didn't.

He chuckled before continuing, and the bass in his voice reverberated right to Yugi's groin. "It stands for the National Society for the Gifted and Talented. It's a non-profit organization that supports the needs of children such as Jaden by finding information and providing access to educational resources and advanced learning opportunities directly related to your son's interests and talent areas."

Yugi hitched an eyebrow. It was all Greek to him, but he did see a silver lining in that maybe Jaden won't be so distracted during a lesson and start his constant interruption of the classroom. If he was going to be honest, he was tired of getting calls from the school about some crazy scheme that Jaden was up to all in the name of "boredom".

"Well Jaden?" Yugi asked. "What do you think?"

The kid was still standing next to Atem, this time with his arms crisscrossed and his perky lips pulled to the side. The dimple on his right cheek was as deep as a crater, and his eyes narrowed as he was deep in thought. Or maybe he was just pouting like a two year old again.

"We don't have to come up with a decision now," said Atem. "This isn't something that you rush into, so in the meantime, we can just eat pizza when it gets here and enjoy each other's company. Maybe you can tell me more about Jaden's background, Yugi."

Now why would he want to do that? Talking about the past was hard enough with even his closest friends like Vivian, Tea and Joey hounding him about it when it first happened. Jaden however seemed eager to talk about it, unfortunately. The kid had no filter.

"Whatcha wanna know?"

"Anything you're comfortable telling me."

"Hmmmm…" Jaden hummed, rubbing his chin. Yugi stood frozen in fear at what his son was going to say. With him, he never knew. That was the downfall of having such an intuitive child.

"You know my daddy has a crush on you right?"

Yugi spun his head around like the exorcist and shot his son the most scandalized look. "Jaden!"

"What?" the boy snickered, "It's true!"

Yugi could feel his cheeks on fire all the way down to his neck and his stomach tie up in knots. He turned his back to Jaden and Atem, not willing to show the truth that was written all over his face. He knew he was doing a good job at wearing his heart on his sleeve. He should've known better than to show his admiration in front of Jaden knowing the brat would say something.

Atem smiled. He didn't want to say anything else for fear of embarrassing Yugi, but he did notice the way Yugi looked at him whenever they locked eyes. Atem felt the same butterflies in his stomach for Yugi, except he was able to put a cover on himself better. Though smaller with a rounder face, Atem found Yugi's soft hued skin irresistible and he longed to brush his hand across his face. Since Yugi's attire hid most of his physique, Atem had no clue what was underneath but it just made him all the more curious.

The thing that drew Atem to Yugi the most were those captivating violet eyes of his. They seemed to be—intentional or not—putting him under a spell of lustful influence and animalistic desire that burned Atem to his core. When their hands touched a while ago, Atem felt a jolt of electricity travel down his spine, although he wasn't sure if the warmth of Yugi's skin caught him by surprise or if it really was a spark, Atem would never know. But he did know that Yugi's aloofness made him even more curious about him. Maybe more than he was allowed to be. Atem knew that he was crossing the line by feeling this way, but the annoying whisper inside his head that told him to get to know Yugi a little more was beginning to shout the command until he could no longer ignore it.

"So tell me," Atem whispered to Jaden behind Yugi's back. "How do you know that Yugi has a crush on me?"

Jaden snorted. "Are you kidding me? You don't see the way my daddy looks at you? He gives you the baby eyes."

Both of Atem's eyebrows arched. "Baby eyes?"

Jaden nodded furiously. "Yuppy! I call them baby eyes because once daddy looks at you it means he wants to have your baby."

Once again, Yugi spun around to yell and scream at Jaden for opening his big mouth but before he could, there was a knock at the door.

Saved by the bell. Yugi stormed angrily towards the door, face flushed with a feverish red and ready to snap at whoever was on the other side, no matter who it was. Something told him that this whole meeting was a bad idea and now he was just shown why. Yugi made a mental note never to meet Jaden's teachers ever again, especially if they were as attractive as Atem was.

Jaden watched his daddy have a temper tantrum but of course the kid did nothing but laugh. He never took Yugi seriously because all Jaden had to do was bat his pretty black eyelashes and Yugi would be silly putty in the palm of his hands again. It was clockwork.

Yugi snatched the door handle, turned and pushed the door outward, almost hitting the person on the other side, if they didn't jump out of the way. He cursed under his breath when he realized what he almost did feeling immediate remorse for nearly slamming this person with such a heavy object.

Jaden accompanied his dad by his side and gasped when he saw who was at the door, followed by an excited glint in his eyes.

"Look daddy, it's slender man!"

Yugi glanced up from Jaden once he said that, petrified that his comment may have insulted the pizza delivery man, but Yugi's voice caught in his throat before he was even able to formulate an apology.

The man was wearing a black Pizza Hut uniform and matching hat, but even then, somehow it turned Yugi on even more. Black was his favorite color and he couldn't put his finger on why it made someone look so sexy and regal. His lean, thick and juicy muscles were plump enough to make Yugi's mouth water and his pants as tight as Kaiba's personality. If Atem was the chocolate swirl, then this guy was a vanilla bean dream with a side of _holy shit where have you been all my life? _His splendid physique and smooth, creamy porcelain skin was the double whammy that was enough to make Yugi weak in the knees. Though he was wearing a black polo shirt as part of the uniform, Yugi could still notice the perky pectoral muscles that were traced by the shirt itself, as well as his athletic biceps, good and ripe enough to eat, sticking out like a pair of sore thumbs.

But something was amiss. Yugi was staring into the crimson irises of an unhappy person. The man's unusual hair and blond bangs did nothing to deter his good looks, but the corners of his eyes were creased as he glared down at Jaden, then up at Yugi and then down to Jaden again. He held two large pizza boxes in his hands and a cell phone in the other, but then pocketed it once Yugi opened the door.

"Umm," Yugi began to say but for some reason was tongue-tied. "How much do we owe you?"

The handsome man snorted. "$24.38."

Yugi felt an uncomfortable vibe from this guy, but chose to ignore it. Maybe it was the cold shoulder, the unfriendly undertone and short answers, not that Yugi was expecting the man to talk his ears off right away but something still seemed . . . off.

Jaden ran to Atem's desk and grabbed the money and ran right back to where Yugi and the delivery guy were standing right outside the door. He held out his hands and the man snatched the money from Jaden and pocketed the cash.

Yugi arched a suspicious eyebrow but kept his comments to himself. For now.

"Hey buster! Turn that frown upside down, or you'll get wrinkles!" Jaden exclaimed, earning a surprised glare from the guy. "How old are you a hundred? You look like an old man when you look mad."

"I'm—I'm sorry," Yugi interrupted before Jaden could continue his harassment. "He's a bit of a spitfire."

He got nothing but an eye roll as a response. Yugi looked down at the man's badge and discovered that his name was Yami. After gathering that information, he looked back up to discover that Yami had the meanest scowl on his face. But why?

"Hey, what's wrong with you mister? Why are you looking so mean?" Jaden demanded. He tugged on Yugi's hand and Yugi looked down at his son. "Doesn't he look scary daddy? Those eyes could probably kill you if they could. That's why I called him the grizzly bear last time."

Yugi made a face. "Last time?"

"Yeah!" Jaden answered. "Because he's always growling and scowling at people like he's mad at the world or something."

Jaden did have a point but Yugi wasn't going to agree with his kid right then and there. Yami would probably take offense to it and he didn't want the tension to be any thicker than it already was.

Yami didn't reply. Instead he just huffed and shoved the two boxes of pizza into Yugi's hands. Jaden didn't like that.

"Hey! Hey, what's your problem mister? You don't treat your _paying_ customers like that! How rude!"

For all intents and purposes, Yugi wished that Jaden was better at reading facial expression than he was at running his mouth. Maybe Yami was just having a bad day, which Yugi could empathize with. He's had plenty over at Kaiba Corp. He wasn't going to chew this guy out just because he was in a temporarily bitchy mood.

"Sorry," Yugi felt like he needed to apologize again for Jaden's comments. He took the boxes inside and on Atem's desk where he noticed that Atem was hiding his mouth, trying very hard not to laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Yugi demanded with a frown.

"Your son is," Atem replied. "I'm sorry Yugi, but Jaden has that affect on me. He's so colorful."

"Yeah," Yugi drawled, looking at the desk in shyness. He initially didn't notice that Atem was staring him down until he felt his hand cover over his own and it made him gasp out loud. He looked up and the first thing he noticed was the way Atem was looking at him, fiery and full of uncapped desire. Yugi tried looking away but it was as though those ruby red jewels had him caught in the snare once again. Yugi couldn't break the outside forces that were drawing him deeper and deeper into Atem's pools and he felt the tightness around his neck and his groin. Atem held on to Yugi's hand firmer and gently pulled Yugi towards him. Yugi hitched a breath as Atem's scent and cologne invaded his nose, followed by the redness that invaded his cheeks.

"I wonder where he gets it from," he whispered.

"B-b-beg your pardon?" Yugi stammered, cursing internally when he felt his face flare up even more.

"Jaden's colorful personality. His enthusiasm. His intelligence. I know it all comes from you right?" Atem asked with a low growl, so low that Yugi wouldn't have noticed it if he wasn't listening so hard.

"Well…" Yugi swallowed hard. "He surely didn't get his intelligence from his father. Otherwise, he wouldn't be in prison right now. Uhhh—"

He could barely focus on speaking because Atem was stroking his hand with his index finger. If Yugi wasn't horny before he damn sure was now.

"You feel it too, don't you Yugi?"

Yugi swallowed a frog. "F-f-f-feel what?"

"This." Atem waved his hand back and forth between the two of them. "The attraction…the sexual tension. I felt it when we first laid eyes on each other. I see it in your eyes Yugi. Don't deny it."

Yugi turned into a broken record player after hearing that. "W-w-well I—I mean umm—We umm—I umm—"

. . .fortunately for him, Jaden came around the corner before Atem could flirt with Yugi any longer, much to the teacher's chagrin. He let go of Yugi's hands before Jaden noticed anything and sat back in his seat, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

He paused when he saw Jaden holding hands with Yami, who was supposed to be gone by now.

"Look who decided to stay for dinner!" the kid exclaimed.

"What?" Yugi spun around and gasped. Yami was right in his face staring him coldly in the eyes. He looked even more ravishing from up close, but at the same time his damn crimson pupils scared the shit out of him. He seemed so unfriendly, which was a wonder how the hell Jaden was able to drag him inside of the classroom.

"Jaden," Atem groaned. "This man has to go back to work. He can't take a break just because you want to be his new friend."

"Nonsense," the kid snapped. "This man is grumpy and I wanna find out why."

"Maybe it's because you're the reason he had to carry all those boxes of pizza the last time he was here. Don't you remember Jaden?"

"Oh he's over that," Jaden responded with a dismissive wave of his hand, then looked up at Yami. "Aren't you?"

Yami glared down at Jaden with those chilling eyes. "Just don't let it happen again."

Yami's hypnotic voice brought a cold draft in the air. He crossed his arms and looked down at his busted up white Reeboks before looking Yugi in the face again and sighing. "Let me just get my slice of pizza and go. I don't have time for this."

"Yes you do," Jaden insisted. "Come and sit with us, slender man."

"Will you stop calling me slender man? I have a name you know. It's Yami."

Jaden giggled, not taking the man seriously. "You don't even look like a Yami," he laughed. "Your name sounds more like Yummy."

Yummy would've probably fitted him more, but Yugi wasn't going to make that verbally known. Especially around Jaden.

Atem opened the pizza box for Yami. Yami stared him up and down for a couple of seconds, probably a little longer than Atem expected, and from where he was sitting, Yami's face flushed a light pink before he attempted to reach into the box for a slice of pizza. But before he could however, Jaden smacked his arm.

"Hey! Wash your hands first, Filthy McNasty! We don't know where they've been!" he yelled, getting a scandalized glare from Yami for his bluntness. After that, Yugi knew it was a matter of time before Yami exploded and he would have to come to Jaden's rescue.

Right about . . .

"Kid, what's wrong with you? Didn't your parents ever teach you to speak when you're spoken to and not to talk to adult like that? Where's your home training? Where is your _father_?"

"Uhhh," Yugi interjected, raising his index finger. "Right here."

Yami entire face held a surprised countenance. "Is that so?" he grimaced. "Well, why don't you keep a leash on your damn kid at times dude? Has he no damn couth?"

"Couth? Who talks like that?" Jaden said before his daddy could. He stood in between Yugi and Yami, squeezing himself into the space and looking up at Yami with his hands on his hips. "Look Mr. Slenderman, you can talk to me any kind of way, but when you yell at my daddy, that's when Jaden Muto gets angry."

Yami actually laughed. "You gonna let your kid fight your battles for you?" he asked Yugi. "Or are you going to actually put your foot down, grow some balls and say something to him?"

Yugi didn't know whether to be offended or amused. Clearly this guy had met Jaden before, why was he acting so offended by his personality?

"Maybe you should learn to be nicer," he muttered.

"Be nice to this insolent brat? I don't think so," Yami replied, scowling down at Jaden. "There's not enough aspirin in the world for a headache like him."

Okay, now Yugi was getting mad.

"Again, maybe you should be a little nicer to people, and maybe you wouldn't get headaches, Yami," Yugi said sternly. "There's nothing wrong with my child."

Yami scoffed, "Oh there's something wrong alright." He pointed to his head to make his message clear.

"Excuse me?" Yugi frowned. "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you disrespect my kid like that, who do you think you are?"

"Someone you don't wanna fuck with."

"Hey, watch your mouth garbage man, and leave my daddy alone," Jaden grunted while he tried to separate Yami and Yugi apart.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck," Yami sneered, sticking his tongue out at Jaden. Was this guy serious? Yugi stood off to the side near Atem's desk looking incredulously at this inane jerk insult his son. There was a lot of things that Yugi could tolerate but picking at Jaden wasn't one of them. This guy was going to learn and quick not to fuck with the Muto family.

When Yami was done with his satirical banter, he stalked off towards the door to leave. Jaden followed him and Yami could sense the kid behind him and he turned around to snap at him to leave him alone but once he looked down, Jaden sported those same sad puppy dog eyes and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. Immediately, Yami felt himself crumble, falling, stumbling when those amber crystals shone through him like a flashlight. Yami began to shake, very slightly, getting flashbacks of memories that he didn't want to be reminded of. Jaden's sad visage opened up a wound inside of Yami that wasn't meant to be opened now or ever. Jaden squeezed him a little tighter and he saw the mean look on Yami's face disappear into something else entirely, though his expression was unreadable. But at least the he didn't have that ugly scowl on his face anymore. He was too attractive for that.

"Let me go," he whispered to Jaden, but in actuality, his voice would have cracked if he tried to speak any louder.

"No," Jaden whined. "Don't go Mr. Yami. My daddy and I were just kidding with you, weren't we daddy?"

"Actually, no I wasn't," Yugi said. "I don't like this guy dissing you Jaden. Just let him go back to doing what he was doing before."

"Well _I_ was kidding, that's all that matters."

"Kid, just let me go, I have money to make, I'm sure your so-called daddy can respect that," Yami insisted, taking Jaden's arms from around his waist. "I bet he's not even your real dad. You two look nothing alike."

"Son of a bitch—" the words escaped Yugi's lips before his brain could register, and he stormed right up to Yami, pushing Jaden out of the way. Nose to nose, Yami could feel Yugi's hot breath mask his face, even from a few inches below him and Yami stepped back until his back hit the door. From behind, Atem stood with Jaden, holding the boy by his shoulder so that he wouldn't get in between the tense confrontation because he didn't know if it would turn physical or not. Judging from the look on Yugi's face, Atem wouldn't be surprised if it did.

"Listen here, you minimum wage, Richard Pryor wannabe," Yugi snarled, grabbing Yami's collar pushing him against the door when he tried to open his mouth to speak. "Get some kids before you speak ill of anyone else's. You have no fucking idea the sacrifices I've made to make sure Jaden has a better life than I had. _No. Fucking. Idea_. And from the way you sit here and berate my Jaden, I doubt you'd even know what to do with a child, much less speak to one. Then again, no one else would even wanna _be_ your child, and who can blame them, huh? I'm warning you asshole, insult my son again, and it's gonna be my foot making an acquaintance with your ass, got it Bucko?"

There was an absolute, deafening silence after that. Yugi looked up at Yami, snorting like a bull, face as red as a beet, and clutching his collar in his fist. Yami actually looked surprisingly shocked from Yugi's rant, almost . . . hurt even. His eyes weren't squinting angrily like they normally were but he stared down at Yugi, looking at him with a glare that was unreadable. Atem noticed it too. The longer Yami went without saying anything, the denser the tension in the room became, until Yugi finally realized that Yami had no comeback or witty reply from the look on his face. The angry furnace in Yugi's abdomen slowly sauntered to the lowest setting of warmth and he loosened his grip a little on Yami's neckband, leaving an ugly crease in its place. He didn't feel bad for what he said, but the way Yami reacted—or didn't react made Yugi wonder if he had touched a nerve with what he said. Oh well, the bastard deserved it anyways.

Yami swallowed hard. Yugi noticed his adam's apple bobbing up and down in his throat and from where he was standing, Yami looked very uncomfortable at this point. His crimson pupils dilated and contracted and to his dismay, his throat began to tighten and his chest felt congested. The corner of Yami's eyes stung and he blinked rapidly to evade any sign of a stupid emotion but Yugi saw it plain as day. Up until this moment, he hadn't realized how close to home his words hit Yami until he reached for the door handle and turned it open.

"Enjoy your pizza," he mumbled with a sad frown. And with that he walked out of the classroom.

Yugi was left standing there, stupefied and lost. The door almost would've closed in his face if Atem hadn't grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside the room. Both he and Jaden stood next to Yugi, observing the confusion on his face, not knowing what to say, because at least Atem was feeling just as perplexed if not more.

"What just happened?" Yugi asked softly.

Jaden snorted indignantly. "You hurt Yami's feelings, that's what! Gosh daddy, I thought you knew better than that. You guys are acting younger than I am!"

But before Yugi could offer a rebuttal, Jaden sprinted out of the door and down the hall to chase Yami, leaving Yugi alone with Atem in the classroom.

"I…I don't know what came over me," Yugi confessed. "I just did what any parent would've done right?"

Atem gave him an uncertain look but eventually nodded his head. "Maybe you should've been a little more subtle."

"Subtle? He insulted my child Atem," Yugi insisted stubbornly. "That's my baby. I won't let anyone talk to him like that."

"I understand. Trust me, I do," Atem replied. "That Yami guy looked as though he was going through a little something. I could see it in his eyes. He's troubled. Sometimes people wear their emotions on their sleeve because it's too much to hold inside their hearts any longer. Cut him some slack, Yugi."

"That still doesn't give him a reason to be an asshole to us," Yugi countered with a snort. "But I guess so, Atem…"

Atem took a couple of steps forward until he was right next to Yugi and squeezed his shoulder. Of course, this made Yugi tense up immediately.

"At least try for Jaden?" he said right into Yugi's ear and it sent a chill down his spine. Before Yugi could catch and stop himself, Atem took notice of the tremor and smirked. He moved closer, placing both hands on Yugi's upper arm and resting his chin on top of his left shoulder. He nuzzled Yugi's face and heard him gasp very faintly, but he didn't resist the contact. Atem moved his face up and down, rubbing skin to skin with Yugi, and Yugi could feel his heart palpitate and race as fast as a rabbit running away from a hunter.

"You have soft skin," Atem murmured. "I wonder if you're like this everywhere."

If that comment wasn't a proposition, then what was? It was crystal clear that Atem was after Yugi's dick now and though Yugi didn't show it, he was happy as hell that his feelings weren't unrequited. He continued to let Atem stroke his arms and rub his face against his, creating heat between their bodies. Yugi could feel himself melt under this arousing embrace, hundreds of risqué, dirty thoughts crossing his mind as to where he and Atem could get it on without Jaden suspecting a thing. But that was a miracle in itself, so Yugi didn't get his hopes up too high.

But still, the way Atem was touching him, sending every nerve fiber in his being, especially the ones near his dick, on high alert made Yugi's cognitive process become fuzzier and fuzzier and soon he wasn't able to hear himself think when Atem kissed him right behind his ear.

Oh fuck. Yugi moaned so loud. He couldn't help it. Atem's supple lips barely grazed his skin, but the intent was there. He wanted to turn Yugi on like a lamp and it was working to perfection. Once Atem heard the cute noise drag from Yugi's throat, he kissed even harder, slowly palming Yugi's clothed skin with his other hand, and teasing the outside of his shirt down below right at his belly.

Yugi's desires were swallowing him up like the Bermuda Triangle. He couldn't think straight nor see straight, and all Atem did was peck him gently on the back of his earlobe. Part of him felt pathetic for being so aroused by a simple touch, but Yugi's pent up sexual frustration erupted like a volcano, bursting at the seams once Atem put his lips on him. He craved more of his sweet kisses but he wasn't sure how far they could go with Jaden just around the corner. Maybe a quickie would suffice . . .

Or not. They both heard the door handle jiggle and they separated faster than they knew how to. Atem returned back to his desk while Yugi took a seat at one of the four tables in the middle of the classroom. Once that happened, Jaden reentered the room with Yami in tow, dragging him in by the arm and straight to Yugi. They both sat across from him and Yugi turned his body at an angle away from them, annoyed at Jaden for bringing the jerk back here a second time. He was still pretty sore from his spat with Yami a few minutes ago.

"Don't you have something to say, daddy?" Jaden asked.

Yugi grimaced and stared at his child. "Dunno, do I?"

Jaden rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look pops, Mr. Slenderman—I mean Yami was about to leave because you said some pretty mean things to him. It took a lot of begging and coercion to get him to come back here with me. I told him that you would say sorry if he came back to eat pizza here with us."

Yugi glared angrily at his son. "And why would you do that?"

"Because you were mean daddy!" Jaden shrieked. "You hurt Yami's feelings. Did you have to say that to him? Telling him that no one would want him as his daddy? What if someone said that to you, huh?"

"Jaden," Yugi sighed in frustration. "He insulted you."

"You call that insulting? Remember when cousin Seto said that I was a peanut short of a Nutty Bar?"

Oh yes, Yugi had certainly remembered that funny day quite vividly. Jaden had locked Kaiba in his office by taking a screwdriver, undoing the screws, and reversing the doorknob, putting the lock of the door on the outside instead of inside where it was supposed to be. The timing of Jaden's prank couldn't be worse because Kaiba was due for a conference meeting to discuss the next KaibaLand landmark that was to be built in America but since he was locked inside his office, that was no longer possible. To say that Kaiba was pissed would be an understatement. Not only did Jaden need to stay away from Kaiba for a few days, but also the man saw fit to fire anyone who innocently asked where he was and why he didn't attend the meeting.

Of course, Jaden didn't care how mad Kaiba was. He strolled into the building the next day, chewing bubble gum and popping it obnoxiously while he waited in the lobby for Yugi to end his shift, like nothing happened. Kaiba was so stunned by the kid's boldness, balls as big as a stadium. If Jaden weren't so cute about it afterwards, Kaiba would've taken it out on Yugi's hide for sure.

"I don't take what people say to heart daddy," Jaden continued. "Usually when someone says something bad for no reason, it means that they're hurting inside and need help." He looked at Yami who was now blushing and looking away at this point. "Isn't that right?"

Yugi glanced over at Yami, who now had both his arms and legs crossed and turned away from the table, looking towards the credenzas.

"I saw the sadness in your eyes, Yami," the boy added. "When my daddy hurt your feelings. Did he say something that struck a nerve inside you? Did you ever have any kids?"

Yugi's mouth hung open when he heard Jaden's question. It made sense why Yami would react the way he did, but if it was true then Yugi really did have some serious apologizing to do. Yami didn't answer and continue to stare off into space, lips curled to the side and eyes narrowed in a fixed, cross glare as he stared at the green carpet.

Atem joined them at the table. He was curious about Yami too. He sat across from Yugi and Jaden, wary of Yami's suspicious glare when he sat down but he didn't say anything. Inside, Yami felt angry and insulted, but a large part of him crashed and burned when someone he didn't even know reminded him of his past. He was supposed to keep this façade up for the rest of his life because no one else would probably care or understand anyways. But this damned kid read him like one of his school textbooks and Yami didn't know how to take that, except maybe to bottle up his emotions even more.

"Did you, Mr. Yami?" Jaden asked meekly.

Fuck, this angelic voice reminded Yami so much of what he tried so hard to forget. But he tried to save face in front of these strangers.

"You said your cousin's name was Seto," he muttered, changing the subject. "That wouldn't happen to be Seto Kaiba would it?"

"Yeah who else?" Jaden replied.

Yami chuckled bitterly. "Seto Kaiba is your _cousin_?"

"What's wrong with that?" Yugi queried, irritated again.

"Nothing, I just feel sorry that you're related to such a rich, stuck up, tight assed, snot nosed punk."

Wow, someone was bitter.

"He's not bad once you get to know him," Jaden said in Kaiba's defense. "Seto just has a tough shell that needs cracking. Kinda like you, Yami."

"No, not like me," Yami vowed. "That guy is freakin Hitler. I once applied for a position of the Director of Human Resources and the jerk took one look at me and blew me off. Didn't even give me a damn interview. But I hear he gave someone else the job, the prick."

Yugi's face went pale when he heard that, but at the same time, it gave a small clue as to why Yami was such a giant douchebag. Still, it didn't explain everything.

"Yeah, he gave someone else the job," Yugi said.

"Who?"

A nonchalant shrug before he answered. "Me."

"You?" Yami laughed incredulously. "You're making six figures doing something that I'm way better at doing? Meanwhile, I'm barely scraping by delivering pizzas? Wow, that's just dandy."

"It's your own fault Yami," Yugi chided. "Don't blame me or anyone else for _your_ failure. You seem to be the type of person to give up too easily. Kaiba didn't hire you? So what, go to another company and direct the human resources department over there. Don't just quit. Prove that you're better and stop making excuses to treat people like crap."

"You don't know a damn thing about me!" Yami shouted, pounding his fists into the table, making Jaden and Atem recoil in surprise. "You think I like being an asshole? This world is a fucked up place. If you don't have a backbone you're sure to be eaten up."

"What does that have to do with me though?" Yugi countered, staring Yami in the eyes, noticing that the man was losing his composure. "You're upset at me because I got the position that you wanted? Kaiba chose me because I was the man for the job, and being his cousin had nothing to do with it. Human resources is more than just hiring people. I also have to supervise and provide feedback to management on good staffing plans, compensation, benefits, training and development, budget, and labor relations, and so much more. Can you do that Yami? Do you even understand what that means? Of course you don't."

Yami face palmed. "Why would I apply for that position if I didn't know what it meant?"

"You tell me. Bottom line is, don't blame me and Jaden or Kaiba or the rest of the world for your shortcomings. Be a man and grow up."

Yugi was basically done talking after that. Yami had gotten him riled up again and he was so close to just punching the guy square in his face, no matter how handsome he was. It didn't give him the pass to treat everyone else like shit just because he was attractive.

"Stop fighting you guys," Jaden mewled. "Why can't we just be friends here?"

"Friends? Please," Yami scoffed.

"You don't wanna be our friend?" Jaden asked with the utmost innocence that usually made a hundred men falter.

"No," Yami replied bluntly.

"Why?" Jaden pressed. "Has someone hurt you before, Yami? Did someone break your heart?"

If this kid weren't so charming, Yami would be pissed. It was bad enough that Jaden was hitting the nail on the head but did he have to look at Yami like that with those sad amber eyes on top of it?

"I just don't like people," he replied softly.

"But why—"

"Dammit kid!" Yami growled through clenched teeth. "I just don't, okay?"

Certainly, Jaden didn't know when to let it go. He just kept pressing and pressing until he got the information that he needed. Yami cupped a hand into a fist and hid his mouth inside it, resting the point of his elbow on his other arm, avoiding everyone's leery gazes. Even Yugi could see a wall around Yami that wouldn't come down, because he refused to give Jaden a straight answer. The animosity that he felt for the man before turned to downright sympathy. He slowly started to feel bad for the preconceived notions he formed about Yami before he really got to know the man.

Yugi really wished that he could take it all back. Judging from Yami's standoffish behavior, it reminded Yugi of Kaiba and how the guy just refused to open up and let anyone in besides his brother and how it was just near impossible to get close to him.

Yugi knew Kaiba's story, however. He didn't know Yami's.

"Fine then, we'll make you a deal," Jaden said. "If you let us be your friends, then I promise that my daddy will help you get a job at my cousin Seto's company. Agreed?"

"Excuse me?" Yugi drawled, shooting Jaden the most scandalized, appalled, outrageous dirty look ever. "You promise that I'm going to do _what_?"

"Please daddy?" Jaden begged, weaving his fingers together and bringing them to his chest. "I don't want Yami to be sad anymore. And I want to know how we can help him but we never will if he doesn't tell us what's bothering him. That's why we need an incentive."

Jesus, curse this child for being such a brainiac. He was making more sense than anyone else in the room. Yugi glanced over at Atem and got nothing as far as backup went except for a shrug and a side smirk which Yugi noticed was cute as hell. He hated that their little would be sexcapade was interrupted but Yugi had the feeling he hadn't felt the last of Atem's advances. Hopefully.

"Daddy! Stop gawking at Atem like he's a piece of chocolate and answer my question."

Fuck. Yugi really had to stop staring at Atem like that with Jaden around. The kid just knew too much.

"Fine, fine. Give Jaden your phone number and he'll call you tomorrow. Deal?"

Yami perched a skeptical eyebrow as he stared all three males down. Jaden's smile was enough to brighten a dark dungeon, Yugi still look somewhat annoyed but not as he did before, and Atem just looked highly amused by the whole thing. All in all, Yami didn't know what he was going to do. He really did need that job to make more money but could he handle working for someone like Seto Kaiba? The guy was just as robotic and emotionless as they came.

On the other hand, Yugi was kinda hot looking when he was mad. It strangely turned Yami on, though he couldn't put his finger on why. It just made his dick twitch with excitement and anticipation. And that other sexy dude sitting there all handsome and shit, what was his name? Atem? He was probably just as delicious as Yugi, if not more. The guy could probably pass off as a part time body builder with those exceptionally toned biceps. Yami wondered if Atem tasted as good as he looked.

With those thoughts in mind and many more, Yami sat back in his seat and folded his arms against his chest, finally coming to a decision.

"Deal."


	3. Oh Yugi

**Warning before you read:** There is a bit of **angst** in this chapter that could also be a **trigger** for some people. There's also a lemon at the end :* Discretion is advised.

* * *

Throughout the weekend, Jaden wouldn't stop ranting and raving about his run in with Yami and Atem the previous Friday and how much he was looking forward to seeing them on Monday. Yugi had to sit and endure his hyperactive, imaginative child conjure up different scenes and damn near impossible outcomes for what was to occur that fateful day.

Impossible because Yugi wasn't going to allow them to happen. Not after what he had planned. It almost frightened him when he realized what he was capable of summoning in the boundaries of his head. Then again, it shouldn't have surprised him one bit, considering that the last time this occurred, Jaden was conceived. A small crease made its way on the corner of Yugi's lips once that notion came to fruition, but then quickly disappeared when he realized that his thoughts needed to be tucked away, at least while Jaden and Mokuba were in the car with him.

It was a breezy and gloomy Monday morning, with a thick hazing fog reducing visibility to maybe a few feet in front of the bustling, impatient morning traffic surrounding Yugi's Sentra. Fog lights were essential if he wanted to make it to work on time—though even with traffic, he would most likely make it—and if he wanted to avoid any unneeded scuffle with other drivers and passengers on the road. The dense mist in the air left drops of dew on the windshield and hood of the car, forcing Yugi to use the wipers to clear the wet debris from his already impaired vision. Jaden sat in the back seat, bouncing and fidgeting, not being able to sit still from his excitement and God knows what else that kid had on his mind. From the permanent grin on his face, the possibilities were endless.

Fortunately for Yugi, Mokuba was preoccupied with his wireless Beats by Dre headphones, so he didn't have to worry about getting grilled by his bratty cousin. Over his head was a Billionaire Boys Club burlap panel zip up hoodie in a Peacoat color and raw indigo Nudie jeans. Kaiba wasn't too crazy about his kid brother's choice of attire, but being seventeen years old, he didn't have much say so in what Mokuba wanted to wear.

Yugi had his head tilted to the side, resting in a balled fist and against his window at a red light, eyes vacant and not really thinking about anything. The world surrounding him was pivoting in an orderly fashion on a typical Monday; pedestrians crossing the road when prompted, taxi cabs and city buses passing by him in a blur. He wasn't paying attention to anything in the proximity. His thoughts traveled throughout different spectrums—from what type of mood Kaiba would be in this morning, and how he was going to explain his weekend to Vivian and Tea—and eventually landed onto Yami and Atem.

Yami especially intrigued Yugi so much that it nearly drove him mad with curiosity. Everyone had problems to deal with but Yami's seemed to figuratively carry the weight of the world on his back. Yugi could clearly tell from the way Yami stood with his shoulders slouched while he stood, and how the recesses of his eyes bore a dark and mysterious hue—so much that the natural crimson in Yami's eyes was barely noticeable.

"Daddy, the light is green!"

Jaden's high-pitched voice shook Yugi from the perimeters of his mind. He removed his lips from his fists, scowling when a line of drool followed suit when he lifted his head and quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. His vision was a bit blurry even though he never closed his eyes even for a second. Yugi rolled his eyes and shook the cobwebs as he continued to drive along the busy street, ignoring Jaden's giggles and jeers.

He should have known better to think that he could sit and daydream without Jaden noticing.

"What are you thinking about daddy?" Jaden asked enthusiastically. He kind of already knew, because Yugi was usually never this quiet and reclusive unless he was lost in a deep meditation about something or someone.

Yugi sighed in exasperation. "Nothing that you need to worry about kiddo," he replied, not taking his eyes off the road. Even then, he could still see Jaden from the corner of his eye grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"It's Yami and Atem isn't it? You're thinking about them? I only asked because you've been acting weird all weekend," Jaden smiled.

"First of all, it's Mr. Ishmael to you. Secondly, that has nothing to do with it."

Jaden puckered his lips in a frown. "Daddy you've just been acting really strange—"

"Define strange."

"Smitten, enamored, captivated, like your head is in the clouds? That kinda thing. It's the same way cousin Seto looks at Uncle Joey."

Yugi shot Jaden an incredulous glare through the rearview mirror, eyes wide in irritation, and quickly back up to the dashboard when he remembered that he was driving and had to slam on his breaks to prevent hitting the car in front of him.

"I am not smitten with anyone," he drawled angrily, collecting himself and passing Mokuba an rueful look. "And what do you mean the way Kaiba looks at Joey? Kaiba doesn't like anyone, you do realize that right?"

"Then you need to open your eyes," Jaden scoffed. "As many times as Uncle Joey walks into his office claiming to be looking for you and cousin Seto never kicks him out? And then he uses some excuse like, 'Oh I was too buried in my work to give that neanderthal all of my attention anyways', or 'Security will kick him out.' And did you know that a person's pupils dilate when they look at the person they love? Did you daddy?"

Yugi once again spun his head down towards Jaden, mouth slightly agape in sheer amazement. How this child never ceased to blow him away with his intelligence, Yugi would never know. But he knew he couldn't come up with a feasible argument after that, so he just kept on driving.

"You are something else," Yugi stated.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Jaden's slight arrogance. He definitely didn't get that from him.

"So what are we doing after school, daddy? Are we meeting Yami and Atem somewhere for dinner?"

"_We_?" Yugi echoed, perching his left eyebrow. "I don't know what _we're_ doing, but you're spending your Monday night with Uncle Joey. Daddy has some things he has to do."

"Or people."

"Excuse me?"

This time, it was Mokuba who had included himself in the conversation. Yugi didn't realize that his headphones were now off and he could hear everything he and Jaden were talking about.

"You heard me," the kid sneered with a grin that Yugi would have loved to wipe off his face. "You're ditching your son to get your dick wet."

"First of all—"

"Light's green daddy!"

Whatever scolding that Yugi had in store for Mokuba had dematerialized once Jaden's announcement interrupted their would-be argument. Though the punk was partially correct, that wasn't the only thing Yugi was interested in. He was more eager to know Yami's background and to meet up with him and find out.

Something about that enigma ate away at Yugi's spirit and the stubborn part of his personality wouldn't let the notion of Yami leave his psyche until he knew his story.

Yugi grimaced. He was beginning to sound like Jaden now.

The rest of the trip towards Domino Academy was thankfully a quiet one. Mokuba returned to listening to whatever garbage held his teenage level attention span on his headphones and Jaden resorted to solving his rubix cube for about the twentieth time.

Yugi didn't care what they were doing, as long as they weren't talking.

Once he dropped Jaden and Mokuba off at school, Yugi finally found himself duly relaxed. Mondays were not the best time to get on his nerves and he had enough on his mind without thing one and thing two rattling his brain.

The clouds were beginning to darken a bit once Yugi returned back onto the street from Domino High School. After parting with Mokuba—but not before getting made fun of once again for supposedly "ditching Jaden to chase some dick"—Yugi set his course for Kaiba Corporation, hoping and praying that his cousin would be up in his office, buried up to his neck in paperwork and not casually strolling down on the first floor for whatever reason when Yugi walked in. Kaiba wasn't known to fraternize anyway, but Yugi had the worse luck when it came to avoiding his unfriendly and sometimes uncouth cousin and boss.

Yugi didn't worry too much over it. He just continued to drive down the road, cars and other type vehicles passing him by in a cascading blur and a sea of painted landmarks and buildings all over town. The overshadowing clouds impended rain . . . lots of it and Yugi didn't want to be caught dead in it before he got to work. He checked his phone and saw that he still had thirty minutes left before he was to clock in. Plenty of time.

Eventually, during his excursion, Yugi drove by Domino City Memorial Park. It was a temperamental region held together by stone markings on the outside perimeter, encasing a water fountain as a centerpiece of the entire area. Beautiful sets of flowers such as asters, carnations, daffodils, roses, orchids, daises, sweet peas, sunflowers, irises, and rows and rows of morning glories and petunias planted on either the outskirts of the territory or in the gardenia. Towards the very back of the park, akin the organized rows and columns of stone heads, was a rust colored, memorial wall, displaying all of the war veterans from centuries ago, with their full names and years of service. The wall stretched from one side of the section all the way to the other, being stopped only by a metal fence showered by even more beautiful flowers for decorations. Cobblestone walkways mapped throughout the entire park, leading to different pathways and destinations such as picnic tables and small crystal clear ponds and streams under small arched bridges. The grass was artificial but it was the prettiest pristine color of green this side of Domino City. Even though the blanket of grey was suspended over the town, when Yugi passed by the park, the atmosphere and glow seemed a radiant illumination than the rest of the city. It was almost backwards. The supposed gloomiest part of Domino shined the brightest out of any other place in the city.

Yugi hadn't realized that his car was maneuvering much slower than the traffic laws allowed. This place always brought back somber memories of that day. The day he lost his father, Solomon Muto, to lung cancer. Yugi knew it was to be expected; his pops just couldn't put down the cigarettes long enough to realize what he was doing to himself. It was a bittersweet moment indeed. Yugi never wanted to sit and watch Solomon suffer but part of him wished that he could have more time with his loved one.

It was selfish, but that was how Yugi felt.

He sensed a tugging at his heartstrings, which meant that it was time to go. Sitting here reminiscing about painful memories wasn't going to get Yugi to work any faster. He ended up parking his car at the entrance of the park to visit his father's grave but decided against it. Yugi then sat back in his seat and closed his door.

But he paused when he was about to stick his keys in the ignition.

Why? To anyone else it wouldn't have caught their eyes but Yugi knew that unusual hair and those blond bangs anywhere, even if he did only see them once before. Perhaps he was hallucinating? Nah . . . he couldn't be. Yugi had heard of spirits roaming around the cemetery near dusk, but it was mid morning. Even if the urban myth were true, it would be too early for that to happen.

So what the hell was Yami doing here? Was he lost? Was he visiting someone that had passed? That had to be it. There would be no other logical explanation to why he was at a cemetery. Yugi thought of him as a little off, but not that eccentric. He slowly stood back up from his seat and opened the door. Yami was standing in the far distance, with his hands settled in his pockets, looking down at a headstone. But that's all that Yugi could tell from where he was standing. The little annoying voice inside of his head nagged at him to move closer and hopefully convince Yami to talk to him. But that would probably take a miracle.

Yugi totally lost track of everything once Yami was in his sights. The fact that he had to be at work in fifteen minutes was all but a memory once he closed the door and used the power buttons to lock the car instead of messing with the keyless entry—it would've made a noise and Yami would've definitely turned around and found Yugi behind him. And then who knew what kind of confrontation would ensue after that.

For some reason Yugi was scared. Yami was extremely hostile during their last encounter and he didn't want a repeat. But at the same time—and maybe this was from Jaden's influence—Yugi couldn't stay away. He wanted to find out what made Yami so bitter and unhappy. The guy was too good looking to walk around town like the world owed him something for whatever suffering he endured in another life.

Slowly, Yugi tip toed towards his target. Yami stood as still as a statue not moving a muscle and it appeared as though the surrounding air thickened the closer Yugi got to him. His throat tightened and his voice disappeared into his gullet as he grabbed the neckband of his grey and turquoise plaid dress shirt.

The suspense was getting to him. Yugi inhaled deeply to placate his racing heartbeat and shaky knees. Even from behind, Yami looked damn good in his Pizza Hut uniform. His black khaki pants were fit enough to profile what appeared to be quite a firm looking ass. But Yugi couldn't bring himself think anything carnal right now.

Yami twitched. Yugi froze and held his breath. His eyes almost popped out of the sockets when Yami slowly turned around and locked eyes with him. Yugi suddenly felt the substantial urge to run, but his legs wouldn't cooperate. He was so sure that he was absolutely quiet, so quiet he could hear a pin drop, but it wasn't until he looked down at his feet did he realize that he stepped on a crunchy leaf. It figured.

At first Yami didn't move. He turned his entire body around and stared Yugi right in the eye with those cold, callous crimson pupils of his. He looked so menacing and peevish, it shook Yugi to his soul. He suddenly couldn't feel his body, as if he was being lifted from it entirely. The world surrounding him and Yami dissolved into thin air and for the time being, Yugi could only see him. His unfriendly visage was his current fixation, whether he wanted it to be or not, but for life of him, Yugi couldn't peel himself away from looking at Yami. But part of him didn't even want to.

From Yami's point of view, he was upset. Pissed even. Nobody was supposed to know he was here and yet here this guy was, popping out of nowhere and invading his personal space. This was the time that every morning, Yami would take before work to visit this place and contemplate on the last few years of his life—the joyous, carefree years that consumed Yami's existence until it came to a tragic halt and ended up in this place.

But he was supposed to be the only person who knew that.

The thought that Yugi found his secret sanctuary threw him in a fit. Without warning, Yami stalked towards a nervous Yugi at an uncomfortably quick pace. Before Yugi could even react, Yami was right in his face, towering over him like a building.

Wavering knees, a queasy stomach and a thumping heartbeat were the only things that Yugi could sense, physically. Yami's eyes transfixed him into a dark place, numbing every thought and notion he had to run away. How someone could have such a strong hold on him, Yugi would never know. Especially someone that he'd literally just met three days ago.

"What are you doing here?" Yami grimaced through tightly clenched teeth. His body stiffened, as if trying his hardest not to punch Yugi in the face. Before he turned around, Yugi had no idea of Yami's mental state but now he had an inkling.

He couldn't answer Yami. He was too afraid of the guy snapping his neck in two if he opened his mouth to say something. Yami looked like a loose cannon, even when slightly provoked or agitated in the least.

"I said . . ." Yami drawled, "What are you doing here?"

_Gulp._ Yugi felt himself trapped in a corner, even though he wasn't, but Yami's foreboding presence made him feel as though he were inside a box and couldn't get out. He had enough faculty about him to take a few steps backwards, immediately feeling Yami's body heat dematerialize and feeling disappointed for whatever reason. Thankfully once Yugi created space between the two of them, he felt his heart rate return to normal, at least a little bit. But Yami continued to look him in the face with those vivid, soul searching eyes, looking for any sign of deceit and evasion but for some frustrating reason, Yami couldn't find one.

"Are you gonna answer my question or just stand there staring at me with that stupid look on your face?" Yami scowled. "I didn't come here to be scrutinized."

"I can say the same thing about you," Yugi retorted, finally recovering his voice from the back of his trachea. Yami's snide comments seemed to have snapped him out of it. "I actually wasn't here for you, I was just passing by."

"Good, then leave," said Yami, brusquely. "Don't you have a big fancy job to go to?"

"Someone's jealous," Yugi half teased, but then the smirk disappeared quickly when Yami shot him a hard glare. "Actually I was on my way there but then I saw you standing here, plain as day. You're obviously on your way to work too huh?"

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Yami deadpanned sarcastically. "I'm wearing my work uniform. It's not rocket science."

"You wanna know what _is_ though?" Yugi shot back. "Why you're so mean and nasty to people you hardly even know. You were rude to my son Jaden on Friday—which you have yet to apologize for by the way—and for some unknown reason, even though I haven't done anything to you, you're being rude to me now."

Yami shrugged noncommittally and turned his back toward Yugi. "Nobody forced you to come here," he said softly.

"True. But nobody also forced you to become this bitter asshole either."

"Excuse me?" Yami droned as he turned back around and stared at Yugi in disbelief. "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me."

Yami once again got in Yugi's face but this time Yugi wasn't on edge. He wasn't going to let Yami's sour attitude ruin his own, and plus he knew deep down that Yami really wasn't this bad. He was using this behavior as a cover up—the oldest trick in the book. Kaiba had done it plenty of times and to this day still hides his motives under that sea of black tsundere. Only difference was, Yugi and everyone else was used to it. Kaiba had a background. He had a reason for why he acted the way he did.

So did Yami, which was why Yugi was determined to find out what it was.

Yami sighed, raking his face with a calloused palm. "You should check yourself before you go around judging people."

"Said the pot to the kettle."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you not do the same thing on Friday when you delivered those pizzas to us?" Yugi explained, feeling the tension in his muscles holding the weight of his impending irritation and anger. "Yes, I will admit that Jaden is a little peculiar—"

"A little?" Yami chuckled satirically, making Yugi's face even redder with displeasure.

Yugi cut him off before he could continue. "—but that doesn't warrant you or anyone else to insult him just because you can't handle his personality. My child happens to be very gifted. And I'm proud of him."

Yami applauded Yugi mockingly. "Wow. That speech was enough to make me wanna throw up. Can your kid do cartwheels and other shit too or is he just one dimensional like his daddy?"

"Funny," Yugi decided to laugh instead of being insulted because he knew what was going on here. Yami was acting like a tough guy who had no compassion because deep down, he didn't want Yugi to see how fragile he was inside. He surely saw it last Friday when Jaden gave him his trademark puppy dog eyes. Yugi couldn't put his finger on it, but it was as though he saw a crack, a faltering in Yami's tough façade. And Yugi wanted to see it again.

"Thanks, I know I'm funny," Yami sneered. "So if you're done wasting any more of my time, I'd like to get back to minding my own business. I suggest you do the same…?"

Yami paused mid sentence when he couldn't remember Yugi's name. Ah, it wasn't important anyways. With a mere shrug, he turned back around, but before his backside was facing Yugi's he felt hands grab at his shoulder.

"Yugi. The name's Yugi."

"Whatever," Yami muttered, shoving Yugi's hands away. "Get to work, or you'll be late."

"I should be telling you the same thing," Yugi scolded. "From the way you were complaining about how tough you had it last time, you need this job."

"Yeah, well . . . " Yami's voice trailed off. He wasn't going to utter what just came to mind. Instead he just grew more aggravated. "Just go already. I'm sure your _boss_ needs you."

"You sound so bitter right now," Yugi snickered, not caring that Yami was offended. He took a few steps forward and Yami took the same number of steps back. "And you're so afraid of someone getting close to you, period."

"What the hell is this, a Dr. Phil session? Fuck off," Yami snapped with a scowl and a dismissive flick of his wrist.

"Fine," Yugi relented, rocking back and forth on his heels, hands behind his back. "I thought you would be ready and willing to have a second chance at working at Kaiba Corp but your attitude is way too negative for me to even try. Peace out, Yami."

. . . Oh yeah. Yami totally forgot about all of that. He spent too much time hating Yugi and Jaden and even Kaiba, blaming them for things that weren't even their fault but when it all came down to it, he needed a better paying job. He couldn't pay off all of these expenses with his meager paycheck. He was barely getting by.

Yami growled. It physically hurt that he was going to have to swallow his pride and agree to Yugi's provisions. But if it was going to get him a better paying job, Yami could bitch about it later.

"Wait," he said softly.

Yugi stopped his tread, but didn't turn around initially. He could smell the sweet fragrance of victory tickling his nostrils. "What was that? Is the big bad wolf admitting that he was wrong?"

He didn't respond to Yugi. No way in hell. Instead, Yami turned on his heel and stuffed both hands in his pockets. Yugi quirked an eyebrow when Yami walked away and towards the row of headstones with his head slightly bowed, not saying a word. Yugi looked towards the ground and saw that Yami was standing in between two headstones, and one was bigger than the other. He stayed in that position for a few seconds before kneeling, taking a simple red rose in his hand and bringing the flower to his nose, slightly inhaling the scent.

It only took a few seconds for Yugi to register what was going on, and when the realization hit him, it nearly knocked him over.

A smaller tombstone . . . usually meant . . . is that why Yami was here?

"Are you visiting someone? Someone close to you?" Yugi barely uttered, his voice catching in his throat. He hadn't realized that the exasperation had left his bones and the rest of his entire being, replacing the vexation with sympathy and sorrow. It had happened so fast, it threw Yugi for a loop but being around Yami usually made him forget where he was.

It was starting to get cloudy. The morning sun was replaced with dark luminosity, and a subtle chill filled the air. The changing weather seemed to mimic the changing vibe between Yugi and Yami. The animocity boiled over and now no harsh words were being spoken in between the two, but the tension couldn't have been thicker.

Yugi decided to speak up again. "Y-Yami?"

He saw a sign of life when Yami straightened his shoulders, but yet he didn't stand up from his position. It was as though he wasn't here mentally and he couldn't be broken out of his somber muse.

Yugi couldn't stand the suspense anymore. He picked up the pace and walked right up to Yami, standing beside him. Yami didn't repel. He didn't even flinch knowing Yugi was in his personal space again. Yugi found it odd when just a few minutes ago, Yami was trying his hardest to push Yugi away, both physically and emotionally. But now, judging from the look on Yami's unreadable face, he was lost in a vortex that separated his mental from his physical and he wasn't able to escape that hold until he left the park.

He continued to stare at both graves with vacant wine in his eyes. Yugi was aware that Yami knew these deceased individuals very well, so he decided not to interrupt the quiet meditation. Each of the stones had different dates of birth engraved towards the left. . . . naturally.

But the end dates made Yugi's skin crawl and reduce to a ghostly pale white. There was only one: _July 4,2012._

Only one. No separate dates. Just one. Which meant that these two people died on the same day.

Above the date, there were two names: Mai Valentine was on the bigger stone and Alexis Valentine was on the smaller. The two inscriptions read as follows:

_Mai Valentine: November 20, 1987 – September 12, 2012_

_Beloved mother and daughter_

_Alexis Valentine: July 3, 2012 – July 4, 2012_

_Heaven gained another angel_

Yugi could have fainted from the sheer overwhelming empathy that clouded and flooded his entire soul. He could barely take in a breath without it hitching, with the corners of his eyes stinging from the salty tears that threatened to cascade his face. Yugi rubbed them hastily, not wanting Yami to know what was going on inside of his head, nor did he think Yami wanted the sympathy. But everything was making sense to Yugi now. The reason Yami was so argumentative, defensive and aloof with his stone cold, seemingly nonexistent emotions; his rude and condescending demeanor; his disparaging banter against Jaden and Yugi—the constant heavy frown not fitting for a man as good looking as he was. _Everything made sense. _Yami was hurting inside and taking his hurt out on the world in an unhealthy way. Well, this was going to stop here and now if Yugi had anything to do with it.

"So are we going to Kaiba Corp or what?"

"Huh?"

Yami's baritone voice scared Yugi out of his thoughts, causing a field of goosebumps to trail his arms and the nape of his neck.

"I said are you gonna get me that job or not?"

"Umm . . . " Yugi was tongue-tied. He suddenly wasn't interested in anything but getting inside Yami's head. Making him feel better about his loss. But even after what Yugi saw, Yami was still adamant about avoiding the conversation.

"You said you would right?" Yami drawled, slowly looking up at Yugi, with a cold, sharp, bone chilling stare. His crimson pupils bore a hole into Yugi's own, probing every single hidden sentiment that Yugi struggled to keep under wraps. But those damn eyes were like high beams, and Yugi felt himself shivering once Yami stood back up, shaking the numbness from his knees and cracking his back to rid his body of stiffness from being in the crouched position for so long. He never took his eyes off Yugi while doing this, and he noticed Yugi's arched eyebrows and graphic violet eyes that were seemingly trying to figure him out.

"Well are you gonna answer my question or just stare at me all day? I know I look good, but damn."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, dude. Fine, I'll help you."

Yami grinned triumphantly and headed towards his car. "Great!—"

"But—" Yugi grabbed his arm before he got too far away. "You forgot the second part of our deal. Remember what Jaden said?"

A nonchalant shrug from Yami. "Yeah he said you'll help me get a job at Kaiba Corp—"

"If you let us be your friend," Yugi interrupted with a triumphant smile of his own. "Did you forget that little tidbit?"

"I was trying to," Yami replied with a frustrated groan. This whole thing sounded like extortion, and something that Yami wanted nothing to do with. He raked his hand through his triple tresses and sighed despondently. He then let out more air forcefully through his teeth, causing Yugi to angle his head and stare at Yami quizzically.

"Is it really that hard to get along with people, Yami? I mean, I know you suffered two great losses but that doesn't mean—"

"You don't know a damn thing about me to be making conclusions for me, so stop trying to play mediator," Yami snapped.

Yugi sighed. "I'm not trying to play anything, Yami. You're obviously still very hurt over what happened a year ago. It's understandable. It doesn't excuse your behavior but it's understandable."

"Are you trying to tell me how I can act now?"

Another sigh. ". . . No."

"Then stop trying to fix me, and take me to Kaiba Corp already. I'm tired of standing here listening to you scrutinize and hold a magnifying glass over my head. I'm not a biology experiment."

"Not until you fulfill your end of the bargain. You told Jaden that it was a deal, right? So why are you reneging? Did it get too real for you Yami? Didn't think I'd find you here, huh? So now you're mad. Boo hoo, get over it. You're not the first person to ever lose someone close to you, and you won't be the last." Yami opened his mouth to speak, but Yugi covered it with his hand, continuing his rant. "You think my life is perfect? Far from it. Three years ago, yeah? My father passed away from lung cancer. I know what you're thinking, big deal, right? You damn right it's a big deal. He's not even my real father. Muto isn't even my last name. I don't know what the hell it is. I was adopted. My so called parents didn't want me so they dumped me off at a fire station. I was an accident baby and they decided that drugs and partying were more important. Solomon used to wash the trucks there at the station and do other shit. Not a glamorous job but that's where he found me. Took me in and raised me as his own. So yeah, it hurt like a bitch when he died. It hurt like hell. I felt like I was never gonna get over it. Hell, I still cry every now and then and the only person I have there to comfort me is Jaden. I lie to the kid, but he knows me. Sometimes more than I know myself. But you, Yami? These walls you built around yourself are making you cold, hateful and bitter. And if you don't change your attitude, you're gonna end up just like them . . . "

Yugi pointed to the headstones of both Mai and Alexis, knowing that the consequences of his actions would be dire, but he had to get his point across somehow. He held his breath and waited for Yami to swing a fist or palm across Yugi's face for his blatant comment, but surprisingly, it never came. Yami just stood there in a defeated stance, hands balled and placed at his side, staring directly at the ground. He didn't look angry, per se, but the corners of his eyes displayed a small crinkles, indicating that his eyes were narrowed and from the look on Yami's face, lost in thought. Maybe what Yugi said finally got through to him. Yugi would only hope.

"It would be better than living in this toxic, fucked up world," he said soft as a feather.

"Wh-what?" Yugi wasn't sure that he heard Yami correctly so he walked closer. As expected, Yami took the same number of steps that Yugi took away from him.

"You heard me."

"I did, but I wanted to make sure my ears were working properly," Yugi said, inching closer to Yami, then groaning when Yami once again distanced himself. "Why do you do this? It's so frustrating when all I'm trying to do is help you."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"That suicidal like comment tells me that you did, indirectly," Yugi retorted. He then crossed his arms around his upper chest, giving Yami a challenging glare and sticking his nose up in the air, the same way Jaden did when the kid was feeling full of himself. Which was one hundred percent of the time.

"You ever lost a kid Yugi? Wait, what am I talking about, of course you haven't. So what makes you think that you can empathize with me? Nobody can . . ."

Yami's voice softened near the end of his sentence as if his throat couldn't hold the dense emotion that came with it.

At that very moment, Yami couldn't have looked more vulnerable. And attractive. And . . .

Before Yugi knew what he was doing, he grabbed Yami's hand, clenching it tight once their skin clashed. Butterflies flocked to Yugi's stomach and his cheeks flushed with a feverish red, but it didn't stop him from wanting to comfort Yami.

And . . .

"What are you doing?" Yami demanded angrily when he felt Yugi pull his shoulders down to his height level and proceed to wrap his arms around his neck.

"I'm hugging you."

"Wh-why?"

"Because you need it."

"Let me go!"

"No . . . "

"Yugi!—" Yami palmed Yugi's chest to push him away, but that only made Yugi squeeze him tighter. "Stop!"

"Don't you miss this?" Yugi cried, his voice breaking in between his words. "Being held like this? Did Mai ever hold you like this Yami? Did she?"

"Why do you fucking care so much? This is none of your business."

"Someone has to. Or else you'd be lonely forever."

"Maybe I prefer to be."

"Would you say the same thing if Mai were still here?"

Well, of course he wouldn't. Yami wouldn't be the same miserable, unhappy human being that he was now. He'd actually be fucking happy! Yugi really showed his density when he asked that mindless question.

One of Yugi's hands fit comfortably and snuggly around the back of Yami's neck and the other on his left shoulder. They could both feel the heat radiating between their bodies, along with the elevated heart beats and hitched, shortened breaths. Yami, though feeling boxed in, refused to look Yugi in the eye but he could see Yugi staring at him clearly, with purple eyes like gemstones and pearls examining him, but once turned to indigo when Yami finally looked down at him. Their faces were extremely close to each other, so close that Yami could taste the whiff of Yugi's breath. He saw Yugi's eyebrows perch as if a sudden revelation had come to pass and it took Yami a minute or two to realize that he was blushing. Just his damn luck. Now Yugi was going to think he had a crush on him or something.

First of all, Yami didn't swing that way. At least, that's what he kept telling himself over and over. But he couldn't deny Yugi's round full lips and milky skin. Not to mention those pretty ass . . .dimples? Wow, Yugi had dimples? Just like his kid? It was obvious where Jaden got his good looks from.

Jaden. Yami's stomach suddenly twisted at the thought of that kid's rich and lucid amber eyes staring into him like a laser. Yami hadn't seen eyes that profound since Alexis was born, which is why being near Jaden made his knees falter like jello. Their eyes were nearly identical.

"No," Yami finally answered with a soft tone. "I wouldn't. Crazy thing is Yugi, Mai wasn't even my wife or girlfriend. She was just a really good friend of mine."

Yugi loosened his grip a little to get a full view of Yami's face. His cheeks immediately heated up once they locked eyes. God, Yami was so gorgeous. His pupils dilated into a strong burgundy shade, almost intimidating but Yugi found it finger licking good.

He didn't say anything because he wanted Yami to continue. Thankfully, Yami caught onto the hint.

"One day we just . . . got drunk at a party that my other friend Duke was throwing. We ended up having sex in one of his rooms upstairs. Three months later, she tells me she's pregnant."

Duke . . why did that name sound familiar? Oh well.

"And were you happy about the pregnancy?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah," Yami drawled. "Mainly because I was secretly crazy about Mai. You should've seen her Yugi. She had legs as long as the empire state building, curves like a Nascar track and ass and boobs out of this world. And don't even get me started on those lips. Mmm . . . babygirl had it going on. It was a shock that I hadn't made a move on her before."

Yami knew he was babbling but he couldn't help himself after that. Though Yugi didn't feel a tinge of jealously, he quickly thwarted it away. He figured Yami to be straight once he found the two headstones, so it wasn't a total surprise.

"So . . . why are they six feet under now?" Yugi queried.

Yami saw that coming. He felt an uncomfortable stirring in his chest, brewing familiar notions of sadness and despair on that fateful day.

He didn't even know how to form the words. He never had to explain this to anyone before. Yami just kept it all to himself.

"Mai was . . . she ended up doing some shit to herself because she didn't want the baby. But she ended up killing herself _and_ Alexis."

"And did you know about this?. . . . "

"Of course not," Yami quickly replied back, somewhat snappy and defensive. "I was under the impression that she wanted Alexis. I sure as hell did. I wasn't ready financially for a baby but I was willing to do whatever it took not to end up a deadbeat like my old man."

Yugi was petrified at what he was about to ask next. "So what did she do?"

"Gave herself a miscarriage. Or abortion, depending on your perspective. Hell, the bitch killed my child. She OD'd on something. I still don't know. Too chicken shit to find out."

"Wait," Yugi interjected. "You mean she didn't—"

"No," Yami intervened before Yugi could finish. "She did carry Alexis full term. She was only about five or six weeks away from giving birth when she aborted my kid, but my dumbass just thought she was coming early . . . So . . . at the hospital, Mai did give birth . . . only Alexis was stillborn."

"Oh my God . . . "Yugi whispered with a shaky voice. What else could he say? This was all so much to take in at once. "Yami, I'm so sorry—"

"Don't be," Yami deadpanned. "Shit happens. I just wish it didn't have to happen to Alexis."

"Why would Mai do that? Why would she not only put her baby's life at risk, but hers too?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Yami snorted. "I ain't shit. She knew that and didn't want a future with me. She didn't see me the way I saw her. I was just a friend to her. I'm so stupid . . . "

"No Yami, don't blame yourself for that," Yugi gently chided, holding him close again in a firm embrace. "Mai obviously had hidden demons way before you guys hooked up at that party. Unfortunately getting pregnant may have amplified it."

"So what are you saying Yugi? Mai has always been a druggie?"

Yugi held his hands up defensively and backed away when Yami's voice raised in his ear. "I'm not saying that. I don't know what kind of person she was. Just sometimes, people's true colors come out when a situation like that occurs."

"Let me guess," Yami muttered. "You've been through the same thing?"

"But mine is more cliché and typical," Yugi replied. "Asshole got me pregnant and then left, and now he's incarcerated."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine," Yugi shrugged with his hands now in his pockets, mimicking Yami's stance earlier. "Jaden's colorful persona makes up for it. He's my world."

"Yeah, I can tell."

Yugi glared up at Yami, sensing the sarcasm in his voice again. "No, I didn't mean it like that," he countered. "I just wish . . . "

"You had that bond with Alexis?"

"Yeah," said Yami quietly. "I do."

The conversation died right there. Yami refused to make himself look any more open and vulnerable that he already had. He regretted sharing so much with Yugi, but at the same time, he felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders. Still, reopening that wound sure hurt like hell. Yami turned his back towards Yugi and to the headstones again when a flash of lightning sparked in the hazy sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. Sheets of rain soon followed and Yugi found himself running towards his car, but soon noticed that Yami hadn't moved a single muscle.

"Come on!" he yelled, grabbing the man's arm and pulling him forward. Thankfully, Yami didn't resist and Yugi lead him to the backseat of his Sentra, not really thinking clearly of anything else at first except to get out of the rain before they both got too wet. The grassy marsh-like ground caked on the soles of their shoes, on top of the rain bearing down on their hair, ruining their unique locks.

Yugi didn't really care how he looked. Yami however seemed annoyed by his hair being ruined.

"Oh grow up, it'll be dry again," Yugi teased, tousling his bangs. Apparently that wasn't allowed because Yami shoved his hand away.

"Oh, you don't like that?" Yugi grinned. Feeling playful, he reached over and tried to touch Yami's hair again. Yami turned his head to the side to thwart Yugi's fingers, which then in turn caused Yugi to touch the side of Yami's cheek inadvertently. Gasping and blushing immediately, Yugi recoiled and brought both of his hands by his side, feeling like a fourteen year old, embarrassed that he touched his crush somewhere he might not like. Yugi expected to be reprimanded or even straight cursed out, but to his shock, Yami just sat there near the opposite end of the seat, cupping his cheek and staring at the carpet floor, almost in a daze or in awe at someone else touching him so slightly. Had it really been a year since that happened? Even so, it was so alien to Yami, having to feel the warmth and softness of another human being. He'd been steadfast in avoiding any type of human contact ever since he lost his two loves, determining that caring about people was a waste of time because they always leave him.

But seeing how much Yugi went through just to find out the truth made Yami reconsider, at least just a tiny bit. And it wasn't helping matters that they were alone in his car, where anything could happen.

But Yami had to reward Yugi, somehow.

"I'm sorry Yami, I didn't mean to—"

"Shhhh . . ." Yami cooed him, finally raising his eyes to meet Yugi's. His mouth suddenly became dry, but he inched closer to him on the other side, receiving a puzzled look from Yugi as he crawled towards him. Instinctively, Yugi retreated until he couldn't move anymore and his back was against the door. Yami crawled on top of him, eyes suddenly glazed over, honing in on Yugi.

He looked even more tempting from up close. Yugi swallowed hard, feeling his heart thump in his chest, looking at Yami's frame from his angle. He could see Yami's chest rise and fall as he was breathing harder than normal, and those eyes, those damn soul searching eyes, staring right into Yugi's, dilating into a darker blue dye the longer he stared into Yami. Yugi was beginning to lose his senses, physical awareness being all but forgotten about and any type of bloodflow went to his immediate south, stopping at his tightened groin. Yami's slender form was right above his, but Yugi yearned for Yami's body to be right against his, with no space in between.

His vision blurred for a second when he saw Yami's head move in closer and Yugi closed his eyes tight to stop himself from crossing them. When he opened them again, he was astounded to feel Yami's lips pressed into his. A sharp gasp from Yugi made Yami temporarily stop and look into his eyes again, flushing from shame, it seemed. It was a hasty move, one that Yugi wasn't expecting but Yami figured since Yugi let him sit on top of him, that naturally, kissing was the next possible move from this position. But maybe he was wrong.

"It's okay," Yugi whispered, wrapping one arm around Yami's neck and the other free hand cupping and grazing his cheek.

That was all Yami needed to hear. He leaned in while angling his head, and heard an immediate moan from Yugi once their lips collided again. Yami planted both of his hands on either side of Yugi's hips to hoist himself up so that he wouldn't crush him with his weight. Yugi then slid both of his hands to Yami's sides, rubbing and caressing as he tickled Yami's bottom lip with the softness of his tongue. Yami shivered involuntarily, sucking in Yugi's lips one more time before he let him in. Eyes were closed when Yugi slid his wet appendage inside Yami's damp and humid opening. Right away, the dire need to buck his hips plagued Yugi's thoughts but he wasn't sure if Yami wanted to go that far.

So for the time being, Yugi brought his hands to Yami's face, pivoting his head to the right and left and getting a different taste inside Yami's mouth every time. Yugi angled his head to the left, and his nose fit perfectly right under Yami's. He felt a whirlwind of the other's breath invade his own nose, but Yugi was too caught up in tasting Yami to realize that the oxygen was running low. Feeble moans and desperate gasps filled the stagnant air, as well as the satisfied hums once Yami or Yugi came across a savory taste in the other's mouth. They couldn't get enough.

"Ah, fuck . . . " Yugi moaned when he suddenly felt Yami's hips grinding against his. The bolt of electricity that followed soon after brought his member to attention and the painful tingle made him frantic for more. Yami recoiled for a second and brought a lustful gaze to Yugi's eyes.

"You like that?" he asked.

"Yes . . . please, don't stop," Yugi begged, conscious of how desperate he sounded but he was too horny to care.

Yami smiled, amused by Yugi's flushed face and pale lips, and the gleam of insanity in his eyes, pleading for him to continue. Yami brought his lips back down on top of Yugi's this time more aggressive than before whie Yugi bucked his hips upward slowly, grinding his teeth each time he felt the overwhelming sensation of pleasure and pain jolt through his body like an electric charge. He hooked his arms under Yami's, refusing to let go of his lips, massaging and pressing into them as firmly as he could, dipping his tongue in and out in a teasing fashion.

The painful thumping on Yami's dick could no longer be ignored. He began to thrust a little faster and harder, breaking their kiss as Yugi arched his back and moaned, warranting Yami to bury his face in Yugi's neck. Large and wet puffs of breath escaped Yami's mouth the further he plunged his hips, using Yugi's helpless moans as motivation to fuck harder. Even though they were completely clothed, Yugi felt every ounce of strength behind Yami's vibrating hips, on top of his twitching cock assaulting him. He was so tempted to go all the way and get completely naked. God, he wanted it so bad.

"Ahhh! Y-Yami!" Yugi cried out when Yami pounded him faster and harder, hearing him groan right next to his ear. He took Yugi's hands hastily and pinned them right on the window, all the while keeping his eyes closed, concentrating on bringing both of them to an orgasmic finish.

"Fuck . . .shit . . fuck," was all that Yami could express in sync with his pounding thrusts, each becoming harder than the last. He felt Yugi's grip on him tighten around his waist as Yugi's legs cocooned and locked him in but Yami didn't complain one bit. It only made him pick up the pace to a marathon-like level, breaths becoming more and more needy for air the longer they went at it.

With the pace and velocity of Yami's thrust, it didn't take long for them to come. Yugi screamed his name as a white flash overtook his eyes, and he gritted his teeth as his milky substance spilled inside his pants. His legs shook violently as Yami sat in between them, pinning Yugi completely on his back from the window, face twisted in an euphoric trance as he felt his release coming. Yami bit down on his lip as if trying to prevent himself from screaming, but Yugi saw to it that he didn't hold anything back. He held Yami's face, holding a thumb to his bottom lip to separate it from his top lip.

"Just let it out Yami, you'll drive yourself crazy if you hold back," he whispered.

Almost on cue, Yami uttered an ecstatic cry, rolling his eyes to the back of his head as he screamed, "Fuck!" liberating his climax from his throat and his groin. He rode the waves of the orgasm until his legs gave out on him and he collapsed on top of a whimpering Yugi, who was partially happy that it was over, but the other part of him still wanted a go. But in this cramped car with cramped legs, that would be improbable.

The silence was as thick as the outside clouds pouring heavy coats rain all over creation. Yugi could feel Yami's breath against his neck in addition to the unbearable heat in between their bodies. His dick still twitched every now and then, perhaps trying to recover from the sexual onslaught but other than that, Yugi was in heavenly bliss. He could stay like this forever.

An annoying vibration in his back pocket woke Yugi and Yami up from their serene aftermath. Yami stirred and lifted himself from his comfortable position, looking down at Yugi with sleepy yet satisfied eyes. But his expression changed once he noticed the horrified look on Yugi's face.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

Not answering, Yugi looked down at his cell phone at the ominous text message from his cousin Mokuba, who he thought was at school.

_You better get your ass here in the next ten minutes before my brother kills you._

"Shit!" Yugi hissed. "I'm late for work!"

* * *

Okay so . . . this was supposed to be a three shot, but I got carried away. The next chapter will definitely be the conclusion though. Scouts honor ^_^


	4. Oh Atem

**Long awaited lemon at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Oh dear. Oh dear. OhdearOhdearOhdear._

When Kaiba would eventually catch Yugi all alone, it'll be curtains for him. The lion will pounce his thick, burly claws on his defenseless prey. Harsh spats of reprehensible insults will be the undoing that would break Yugi's spirit. Even the frightening possibility of losing his job hung in the air. Yeah. It was just that serious.

He didn't even have time to drop Yami off at his own job. Yugi sped down the road, constantly looking at the clock on his car radio, gripping his steering wheel so hard, the whites of his knuckles manifested on his hands. Future blisters threatened to form on the palm of his hands if he didn't let up and chill out, but facing a pissed off CEO deemed much more of a challenge to deal with than anything else. Yugi constantly checked the rearview mirror to make sure he wasn't being followed or chased by any cops and thank heavens he wasn't because he was sure he was speeding like a bat out of hell.

Yami sat in the passenger seat quiet as a mouse. He knew Yugi was stressed but damn, was Kaiba really that bad? From the way Yugi was panicking, the guy was a modern day Hitler. Who would wanna work for someone like that?

Yami, that's who.

He kept that information to himself until it was time to cross that proverbial bridge. Kaiba Corporation's overbearing skyscraper of a company tower came into view rather quickly which wasn't a surprise considering how fast Yugi was driving. As he pulled into the parking lot however, his phone went off again, indicating that he had a text message. Yugi's heart leaped in his throat but then he calmed once he saw that it was Mokuba.

_I wouldn't come through the employee entrance if I were you. Seto is stalking the place like he's Batman._

Yugi replied back:_ Aren't you supposed to be in school kid?_

_I would be if somebody wasn't busy trying to get some ass all through Domino. Seto asked me to fill in for you while you spread your seed all through the city, _Mokuba replied.

_Fuck you._

_Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna have to decline. I'm still a minor._

Lovely. Yugi was going to have to find another way inside without going through the employee entrance _or_ the front lobby. There were way too many security cameras for Yugi to waltz up in there and not be spotted. Plus, Vivian wasn't too talented at keeping her mouth shut about anything.

However, that gave Yugi an idea though. He dialed the number to Kaiba Corp, punching in the extension that would go through to Tea's line. If anyone knew how to save Yugi's ass, she did.

"Thank you for calling Kaiba Corporation, this is Tea Gardner, how may I direct your call?"

"Hey," Yugi said, rather nonchalantly. "It's me."

"Yugi?" Tea practically yelled into the receiver. "Where the hell are you? You're an hour late for work, Kaiba's gonna—"

"Will you pipe down woman? Don't you think I know that? I'm outside of the building and I need a way to get up to my office without Kaiba seeing me. You think you can help me out?"

Tea scoffed, amused by something that she'd been asked to do probably a million times. "Boy please, this is child's play. I already kinda knew you were gonna be late anyways from what Joey told me."

Yugi grit his teeth. "From what Joey told you?—son a bitch—I didn't tell him anything! What did he say?"

"Well Jaden told Joey about your two new 'friends' and then Joey told me and Vivian and yeah, that's how we know. You gotta be careful what you do in front of that kid, Yugi. News spreads like herpes around here."

_I'm gonna light a fire under Jaden's ass when I see him,_ Yugi thought irritably. But right now he couldn't dwell on that. It wasn't as though Yami was going to stay anyways. Maybe Mokuba could hook him up with a ride back to work or something.

"I'm not going back," Yami muttered, seemingly reading Yugi's thoughts. "I took the day off today."

"Oh . . . well that just made the day a little easier," Yugi marveled, blushing when he locked gazes with Yami. He was still semi recuperating from their tryst a few minutes ago, but when they looked at each other, it took everything in Yugi not to jump Yami's bones right then and there for a second time.

"Yugi who are you talking to?" Tea demanded. Yugi almost forgot that he had her on the phone. Yami was such a delicious distraction.

"Uhh, w-well," he stammered stupidly. "A friend of mine." He immediately winced, wishing he could take that back. He glanced at Yami with an apologetic look but Yami didn't seem fazed at all. He knew Yugi was just trying to cover his own ass so thankfully, Yami took no offense to it.

Especially after they just dry fucked in the back of his car; Yami knew they were more than just "friends".

"I need to get in through the back but Mokuba said that Kaiba is scouring the place looking for me, I guess. How the hell do I get in?"

Tea actually laughed. "That little shit lied to you!" she exclaimed. "Kaiba doesn't walk around looking for employees that are late. Mokuba was just pulling your chain. It shouldn't be a problem coming in the employee entrance."

It figured that Mokuba would bring Yugi to a heart attack for no reason. After saying his goodbyes to Tea and mentally beating himself up for not catching on to the prank sooner, Yugi and Yami headed towards the side of the enormous structure of Kaiba Corp towards the employee entrance. Though Yugi seemed to be in the clear, it wouldn't have mattered. Since he was late, all meetings and training classes would probably have to be rescheduled for a later date or even canceled if Yugi's luck was really that bad. But he was usually a quick thinker and even quicker planner. That wouldn't have mattered to Kaiba, though. Punctuality was at the top of the list and Yugi had already screwed up for the day.

After looking to his left and his right, Yugi punched in the employee code. Yami stood to the side until Yugi opened the door and then followed him in. The lobby looked sort of like a garage, a colorless foyer of only bland concrete floor. No decorative portraits or fancy wallpaper or beautiful chandelier like there was on the upper floors, which meant that this room was only built for transport to the other levels of the building. There were three elevator doors to the left, but other than that, and the extremely long, narrow hallway with another door in the far distance, there was nothing else present.

This lobby always gave Yugi the creeps. He quickly pressed the up button on the middle elevator and watched the numbers appear on display. Right now, the elevator was on the fifth floor, so it wouldn't take long for it to come down. He nervously stood with his sweaty hands in his pockets, hating the awkward silence between he and Yami, especially after what they just did, but Yugi felt unnerved about the whole thing. He wasn't sure what Yami's mood would be about fooling around but from the half smirk on his face, he didn't seem to be annoyed.

"Are we going up to your office now?" he asked Yugi.

"Y-Yeah," Yugi stuttered. "I have to check my e-mails and things like that and also reschedule some meetings and conferences that were planned for today. I just hope I can get all that done before Kaiba pays me a visit."

"Pay you a visit?" Yami echoed, slightly amused. "What, is he your babysitter or something?"

"He just likes to throw his weight around here sometimes," Yugi replied, chucking. "Thank you, by the way."

Yami arched an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For letting me help you," replied Yugi, slowly inching his way to Yami. "I know that must have been so hard to keep in all this time."

"Yeah well . . ." Yami's voice trailed off, slightly blushing as he looked down at the floor. He was never really good at expressing himself at all. Talking about feelings was uncomfortable, but he hoped that Yugi knew what he was trying to say.

Yugi brushed a hand across Yami's lower arm. It made him shiver, but he welcomed the touch. Yugi then moved even closer to him and wrapped an arm around Yami's waist. His fingers tickled across a field of youthful muscles, ascending and descending to assess the entire landscape of Yami's body. Yugi couldn't help himself. The sample that he got earlier that day just made him hungrier for the main course. The more he touched Yami, the hotter the furnace between his legs grew, until it flamed unbearably in his groin.

Likewise, Yami was starting to get aroused by Yugi touching and squeezing him. As the elevator reached the bottom floor, and the door opened, he unceremoniously grabbed Yugi by the hips and rushed inside before the doors closed on them. Yugi cried out when his back slammed into the elevator walls, but he was immediately plastered with hard, passionate kisses all over his neck and collarbone.

"So you're ready for round two huh?" Yami growled sensually, slipping his hand under Yugi's shirt.

"Fuck yes," Yugi replied with a shaky, breathless moan, allowing Yami to slip his tongue in his mouth, no questions asked. It didn't take long for Yami to pin Yugi against the wall and start grinding into him again. Their fingers intertwined as Yami planted Yugi's hands over his head, while sucking on his neck and thrusting into him at the same time. After that, Yugi couldn't stop moaning. He gripped his legs tighter around Yami's thighs and cried out in euphoria each time he felt Yami's pulsating pelvic thrusts assault his lower region.

"Wait . . . Mmm, Yami, wait," Yugi pleaded, biting his lower lip, the aching throbbing sensation almost becoming too much for him. "Let's wait until I get in my office. No one will hear us there."

A lustful, carnal gleam darkened in Yami's crimson irises. He smiled evilly and rewarded Yugi with a wet kiss for his sinful idea, with no objection. "Which number do I press?"

"Seventeen."

"Hmmm, seventeen?" Yami hummed playfully, backing Yugi against the wall again and burying his face into his neck. "I wonder if I can make you come that many times."

_Holy shit. _That statement definitely took Yugi's breath away. The elevator seemed to take longer to get to Yugi's level the more he was dying for his escapade with Yami to continue. He had to contend with his actual work and maybe dealing with his angry cousin for a few hours, but once that was done, all bets were off.

Luckily for the both of them, Kaiba was nowhere to be found on the seventeeth floor. Yugi and Yami straightened their shirts and pants out so they wouldn't garner suspicion and possible backlash for fooling around in the elevator. Yugi was still somewhat known as innocent despite having a child, and he didn't want to ruin that image, especially since he had such a heavy responsibility for an important position.

The Human Resources department was busy this day, which was no surprise. Mondays were usually the most awful days to work. Yugi tried his hardest to make a beeline for his office with Yami in tow without being noticed for his tardiness. The secretaries sitting at their cubicles seemed too preoccupied on the phone to notice them anyways, on top of Yugi's other coworkers who were most likely busy conducting interviews or scheduling them. Easy peasy. Yugi would have to be left with the more difficult shit.

People passed by the two in a fog, too busy to acknowledge either Yugi or Yami's presence. At first it boggled Yugi's mind but then he realized that it wouldn't have been this way if he weren't late. Feeling immediate guilt, he grabbed Yami's hand and bolted towards his office. He shuffled for the keys in his pockets, cursing when they dropped to the floor. Yami sniggered behind Yugi, amused by how impatient he was about getting inside. He knew why Yugi was acting in haste and Yami couldn't blame him. He was just as anxious, if not more, to get it on.

"Are you sure no one will hear us?" Yami asked as Yugi opened the double swinging doors inward.

"Yeah, my doors are soundproof—Atem?! What are you doing here?"

Yugi almost choked on his own breath when he opened the doors and Atem was sitting right on top of his cherry oak desk, wearing a Nike Hybrid black sleeveless basketball shirt and black training shorts. For some reason, Atem had no shoes on. He was only wearing black socks, and in his hand was a glass half full of some kind of beverage—wine most likely. It was red, almost matching the color of his own eyes which made the scene look even more dashing from where Yugi and Yami were standing. The ceiling-to-ground windows on the opposite end of Yugi's office were tinted a little darker than Yugi remembered from the last time he was in here. Soft, classical music was playing in the background, and Yugi noticed a table covered in a white tablecloth with two chairs on either side with a candle in the middle near the far end of the office. A dark grey sofa bed with complimentary sheets sat near the opposite end on the back wall near the bathroom, which held a shower inside, with a bowl of cherries sitting smack dab in the middle of the bed. Rose petals were plastered on the royal blue carpet, leading a pathway from the doorway to the bed and also into the shower which intrigued Yugi immensely. Atem walked toward the two and dimmed the lights from the switch near the door, and then taking a sip of his wine before speaking.

"Well," he mused with husk and no doubt libido in his voice. "I wasn't expecting an extra person, but I can always make room for one more."

Yami's eyelids elevated in surprise. He didn't expect that kind of reception but considering how hard his dick was, he really didn't care at this point how he got off. Plus, Atem was pretty hot looking anyways. That deep and rich caramel skin was to die for. Ripples of solid muscles from Atem's arms down to his calves probably felt like heaven when rubbed against Yami's skin. And oh God, those lips. They were juicy and plump enough for Yami to suck them right off.

"What do you say we get this party started?" Atem suggested. "I've been wanting to fuck the both of you since we first met."

Yugi swallowed harder than normal. He knew there was a strong sexual tension between he and Atem but he wasn't aware that he was attracted to Yami too! Oh damn, this was gonna be his best fuck yet.

But there was a slight problem. Though the room had changed aesthetically, this was still an office in which Yugi worked. He still had duties to fulfill and anyone could knock on the door at any given time and interrupt what they were trying to do. Heaven forbid if that was Mokuba or even Kaiba, and if that were to occur, Yugi could assume he was pretty much out of a job.

Maybe having sex here wasn't such a good idea.

"Nothing would please me more," Yugi replied softly. "But I'm supposed to be working and I was already an hour late before I got here."

"How come?" Atem asked. "Stuck in traffic?"

"Oh, he got stuck in something all right," Yami snickered, hiding his mouth to stifle his smile. Yugi glared at him but didn't say anything. He figured Atem would put two and two together and figure out what went down.

"I met him down at the memorial park and we talked. And . . . things got kinda heated," Yugi said, blushing as he reminisced. "In the backseat of my car."

"Is that so? So you guys went ahead and started without me? Now I'm sad," Atem teased with mock hurt. "And I set up all this for nothing."

"It wasn't like I planned it," Yugi said in defense. "It just kinda happened. And Yami looked so good . . ."

"Yeah, I can see why anyone would want this fine piece of ass," Atem said, winking at Yami as he looked him up and down. "Damn, can I have a sample too?"

"Careful," Yugi warned. "He bites."

Atem grinned slyly. "I sure hope so."

Yami bit his lip flirtatiously as Atem stalked closer to him. The two came together, closing their eyes and pressing their lips together and letting their hands explore each other's bodies. Yugi watched in agony as Atem gripped Yami's ass and pulled his hips closer to his causing Yami to moan in his mouth. While his mouth was open, Atem took the opportunity to slip his tongue right inside. Yami moaned in surprised but them hummed in pleasure once he tasted the pink muscle play with the roof of his mouth. Atem played with the hem of Yami's pants, twirling his fingers around the rim and inserting his hand inside.

"Shit," Yami hissed through clenched teeth. Atem was fondling his dick, touching the tip and massaging the head as small amounts of precum squirted through, dripping down Atem's hand. Yami's face bore a deep crimson red, aching for more as his heart rate climbed to tremendous heights.

"Fuck . . . I wanna fuck . . ." he whispered wantonly, hitching a breath when Atem stared at him with equally lustful eyes. They broke their kiss and looked over at Yugi, who looked as ready for a fuck as a late night prostitute. He had his hands in his pants and was about to pleasure himself when he was caught in the headlights.

"Why don't you join us?" Atem offered. "We have plenty of room for you here, Yugi."

Music to his ears. Yugi skirted over towards his two lovers and stood in between them. He was facing Atem, with his chest area in clear view and Yugi couldn't resist laying a hand all over his pectorals, purring in satisfaction at the hardness and solidity of Atem's chest. He heard a low growl from Atem and Yugi raised his hand to his neck and rubbed the nape. Meanwhile from behind, Yami pressed himself right against Yugi's ass, feeling immediate hardness from him and softness from Yugi's backside clashing together. Yugi gasped, moaned, feeling his personal space bubble dissolve in the air, sandwiched in between these two.

"Let me see how you taste," Atem proposed with a husky drone. Closer and closer did his lips approach Yugi's, almost a painfully slow descent towards Yugi's willing mouth. Yugi felt his face grow hot with anticipation, his heart thumping so loud that he could hear it in his ears and his knees ready to give out on him. Yami continued to massage his backside and every now and then plant a supple kiss on the back of Yugi's neck, purring at the warmth and humidity of his skin against his lips.

The smell of sex filled the air before anything was even getting started. Yugi perched his hands on either of Atem's shoulders while leaning back into Yami and resting on his collarbone. Atem dove his lips on top of Yugi's, making the younger man whimper with burning desire, hotter than any flame could furnish. Atem recoiled, only for a second, but that was a second too much for Yugi, who then progressed his head forward to meet Atem's, combining their slick mouths and hot tongues, rolling over the other.

. . . So much that they barely heard the knock at the door.

Yami was the first to notice, but he thought that since his own thoughts were clouded and smoky with unbridled lust, that he was hallucinating. It wasn't until the knocks got louder did he realize that he wasn't. The knock was also loud enough to break Yugi and Atem from their make-out session.

Yugi's stomach churned. Whoever was at the door, no matter who it was, could easily blackmail him and extort him for whatever they wanted, lest Yugi wanted Kaiba to know what was going on behind closed doors. And that's the last thing Yugi wanted.

The trio broke away from each other as the unknown person kept knocking and knocking, much to their chagrin. It figured that right when they were about to get it popping, someone would play the role of cock blocker. Yugi hissed at both Yami and Atem to hide somewhere until he could dismiss the asshole at the door after making up some excuse about being busy with work or something. The room was dim so Yugi couldn't see where they went, but he also had to straighten out his clothes so they wouldn't scream, I-was-just-about-to-get-fucked-silly-until-you-int errupted-me-so-now-I-have-blue-balls-thanks-to-you .

Yugi hoped, prayed, begged that the person at the door wasn't Kaiba. It would be his damn luck if it were. He wouldn't have even cared if Mokuba had decided to come and fuck with him some more and crack a few jokes at his expense. At least Yugi could handle the kid's banter.

Today must have been his unlucky day. It _was_ Kaiba.

Feeling his stomach tie up in knots, Yugi once again adjusted his pants and neckband, feeling out of his element due to what just almost happened and if he had anything to do with it, was going to happen if it was the last thing he did that day. Kaiba's shadowy profile stood on the other side of the door with such authority and stoic grace. Yugi could clearly see him standing with his arms crossed at the door, daring Yugi to open it, if he knew what was good for him.

Taking deep cleansing breaths, Yugi grabbed both handles of the double doors and pulled. The bone chilling air made him quake but he quickly recovered when he exchanged glances with those cold, unforgiving cobalt eyes in Seto Kaiba. Kaiba was wearing a black single-breasted two buttoned Signoria suit, crisp ivory white dress shirt and black leather lace up shoes. Probably from Gucci, Yugi concluded. To say that Kaiba looked like a billion dollars was an understatement. He was always dressed to kill no matter what occasion, but on such a regular day, Yugi though the guy was overdoing it. There wasn't anything special going on that he knew of, unless Kaiba was keeping it on the down low for his own arbitrary reasons. With him, you never knew.

"K-Kaiba," Yugi stammered, coming to attention quick so that his cousin didn't see him jump a little at his presence. "I thought your species only came out at night."

"Very funny half pint," the CEO snorted, making a face when he noticed the décor around Yugi's office wasn't his usual setting but he didn't speak nor care too much. "Did Joey lend you that line?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Yugi answered, dismissing the mild insult with a shrug. "What can I help you with today, Mr. Kaiba?"

"You should know. I want those interviews conducted. I already know you haven't hired anyone for the graphics department, mailroom, or maintenance team. Do you even have any prospectors, Yugi? Do you at least have that much?"

"I was actually getting ready to call one of them now," Yugi lied as he turned his back to Kaiba gracefully. He spun on his heel and walked towards his desk to hide his guilty visage from Kaiba. The last thing he needed was to get into more trouble.

When he actually sat down in his leather appointed desk chair, Yugi took a casual glance at the floor and nearly dropped dead.

Atem was sitting right underneath the desk! He had his knees brought up to his chest with his thick arms wrapped around them, as his head rested backwards. Yugi's face immediately paled when he saw Atem but then when Atem winked at him sexily, Yugi could hardly take a breath in. His heart palpitated like a hammer in his chest and for a second or two, forgot that Kaiba was standing right in front of the desk, scrutinizing the strange change of Yugi's behavior all of a sudden. And of course he spoke up about it.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" he asked. "Are you gonna make that phone call or what?"

"Huh, what?" Yugi's head shot up, and he masked the panic on his face with a painted, fake smile. To distract Kaiba, he rolled his chair towards the desk and sat upright, crossing his legs underneath the desk. Yugi then intertwined his fingers and sat them on top, trying his hardest to keep his gasps in every time he felt Atem grazing his leg. In hindsight, Yugi knew that sooner or later Atem would try something but hopefully after Kaiba left the office.

Kaiba made an unamused face as he glared suspiciously at his cousin. "Make the damn calls and schedule the interviews. _Today_."

"R-r-right," Yugi stammered, feeling heat pool between his legs as he felt Atem pry them open with his hands. Yugi's skin crawled and he reflexively tried to shut his legs closed again but his breath caught when Atem wouldn't let that happen. Yugi grimaced when he felt fingers go up inside his pant leg and every muscle in his body froze in fear at what Atem was going to do. It wouldn't have been so bad if Kaiba wasn't literally standing right in front of them, and if he saw this guy under the table, Yugi would lose his job for sure.

And who knows where the hell Yami was.

Yugi continued to grin uncharacteristically at Kaiba from on top of the table, while under it, Atem spread his thighs open apart a little bit more. Even clothed, he could see Yugi's swollen erection plain as day and Atem licked his lips seductively before leaning in to kiss Yugi between his legs. Yugi squirmed and fidgeted as subtle as he could, all the while tapping his fingers on the table and listen to Kaiba rant about . . . whatever the hell he was griping about. Yugi wasn't really listening. He was too busy trying not to have an orgasm while Atem played with him under the desk.

"So I want you to call that Duke fellow back. I'm not too fond of him, but I've seen his work. If he's not too incompetent, childish and annoying and his background checks out, bring him on board. I just need that position filled before the convention in two months."

"Oh—O—Oh! That's—that's fine!" Yugi replied sporadically despite Kaiba's suspicious arched eyebrow, flinching each time Atem grabbed his painfully hard dick and gave it a tug. Even the slightest touch was sending Yugi over the edge and close to a climax. He sat on the edge of his seat as Atem groped and cupped his clothed member underneath, with curious fingers exploring, rubbing and gripping the base all the way to head, over and over again, even putting his mouth on the tip and licking it like a insatiable vampire. Yugi's toes curled inside his dress shoes and he bit the inside of his cheek to prevent from moaning or screaming because at this point, he was going to cream his pants any second now. He scooted his chair up a few more inches, indicating to Atem to fuck with him even more regardless of the risk involved. Yugi figured that if the guy got him off then and there and his orgasm face wasn't too bizarre looking, Kaiba wouldn't notice, but that would be a miracle within itself.

His hips automatically buckled when Atem decided to explore under Yugi's prostate—the most sensitive area on his body, and Yugi nearly twisted his face up in sheer euphoria but when he locked eyes with Kaiba again, he changed his expression quickly.

"What's with you Muto? You look like you're having explosive diarrhea in your pants," Kaiba frowned.

"Y-yeah, I'm not f-f-feeling t-t-too w-well," Yugi stuttered shamelessly, shockwaves of pleasure running through his veins each time he felt Atem fondle his penis or his prostate with an achingly teasing stroke. Sweat glistened from the back of his neck and each time Yugi felt the significant urge to buck his hips, he bit on his cheek to calm himself down. He couldn't let Kaiba see what was really going on right in front of his face.

"Well go take care of your….whatever and get to work. I want this shit done today—"

"Today, today, yes Kaiba I _gooooot_ you!" Yugi's voice raised an octave when he felt Atem's burly hands grip his balls hard enough to make him sound like a bitch. He was praying that Kaiba would leave after that because there wasn't much more he could hold back after feeling that adrenaline rush.

Kaiba snorted and rolled his eyes, coming to the conclusion that Yugi was under the weather or something or maybe the guy finally lost his marbles or something. Either way, the task had better be complete by the end of the day.

When he exited the room, Yugi released the longest sigh in history. He immediately looked down at Atem, who had now come from under the desk sitting on his knees in front of Yugi with immodest wine colored eyes. He was breathless and somewhat pale and he brought both of his arms on top of Yugi's thighs, passing him a wink.

"I felt how bad you wanted to come," he whispered darkly. "How bout me and your friend there finish the job?"

Shit. Yugi forgot that Yami was here also! But before he had a chance to speak, Atem stood up, towering over him with a sinful intent to not let him leave that room until he was completely ravished. Yugi tried his hardest to take in large gulps of needed air but Atem was barely giving him room to breathe. Eventually Yugi was forced to stand up to face Atem, face red as a tomato all the way down to his neck, breath caught in his throat when he needed it the most but it failed him. He nearly tripped over the chair legs when Atem started to back him up towards the back wall near the sofa bed and bathroom. Atem licked his chops, breathing heavily in Yugi's face and grinning once he looked up and saw Yami standing a few feet behind and it wasn't until Yugi felt Yami's presence did he gasp and realize what he was up against. Yami's solid pectorals pressed against Yugi's shoulder blades and his nipples immediately hardened once coming into contact with Yugi's body.

Any feeble protest that Yugi had conjured up in his head all became a faint memory, and any attempt to even form any words melded into a pool of nothingness. In the front, he had an athletic built, caramel and chocolate blended specimen of a man, willing to unleash whatever unbridled sexual frustration that he had buried within his core completely on Yugi; in the rear, a slimmer yet toned and healthy set man with a statuesque sculpture of raw sexual appeal on two legs that, not surprisingly enough, both Yugi and Atem were eager to sit in between.

Literally sandwiched in between the two, Yugi receded. He couldn't and wouldn't resist such a force that he knew he had no chance against. Down below his waistline, he felt hardness from both Yami and Atem and the heated passion seemed to have increased tenfold once the three realized how horny they were.

Atem was the first one to make a move. He forced both Yugi and Yami back on the sofa bed after placing the bowl of cherries on the floor, with Yugi sitting on Yami's lap. Yami held Yugi around his waist securely, not to make sure that he wouldn't get away, but to make him witness everything that was to happen to him. Yugi's body tightened in between fear and unchaste anticipation. He knew in the back of his mind that it was wrong to have sex in his office, but the part of his brain that dealt with rationality had since long gone.

Atem leaned on his knees and spread Yugi's legs apart, crawling in between them. Yugi uttered a light whimper, feeling his pants tighten and his legs shake waiting for the unknown. Atem pressed his lips on Yami's for a brief few seconds, making sure that Yugi heard the moan escape from his lips and letting his tongue hang out when he and Yami broke their kiss. That made Yugi want them even more than he did a few _seconds_ ago. But for some reason, Yugi couldn't bring himself to ask for more. His mouth wouldn't cooperate.

His blood ran cold when Atem looked down at him. He had a stare of absolute lust and impurity in those dilated eyes of his. Yugi could no longer just stare at him any longer, so he wrapped his hands around Atem's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. At the same time, he felt Yami's hands travel down the side of his body and caress his hips, descending until he reached Atem's ass, giving it a squeeze. Hearing the hums and gasps migrate in between Yugi and Atem's mouths made Yami's own eyes dark with blind desire. Without thinking, he pushed Atem's weight down on Yugi's causing his hips to grind against the other's.

"Oh shit….oh fuck," was all Atem could muster when he felt a powerful surge throughout his body. His face was near bloodshot red, flushed with fever and want.

"….You shouldn't have done that," he growled to Yami as he lifted himself back up on his knees and aggressively went for Yugi's belt. Yami's eyes widened in surprise but once Atem gave him that look of animalism, he got the hint. With consent, Yugi allowed Atem to roughly remove his trousers, but gasped when Atem ordered Yami to stand up with Yugi still in his arms.

"Whatever I do to you from this moment on is Yami's fault," Atem warned with an evil smirk.

"What are you doing—"

"Shhhh…." Atem cooed Yugi, placing an index finger over his moist mouth. "Don't speak boy, there's not much blood flowing to my brain."

He was seemingly going through a metamorphosis and Yugi could see Atem's near desperation to fuck his brains out. He had Yugi by the legs while Yami had him under his arms. Yugi's pants were at his ankles where his stiffened member was now standing at attention, waiting to be pleased. Atem took one look at it, then at Yami and then past him towards the opened bathroom door. Yami followed the trail of Atem's eyes and immediately lit up, knowing what was on his mind.

"Bathroom," Atem commanded softly, although Yami didn't need to be instructed on where to go. He began walking backwards inside the darkened room with a squirming Yugi in his arms, protesting that the lovemaking should be done on top of the bed. Yami shushed him again, covering Yugi's eyes while nipping his jawline with pliant kisses to pacify him as he headed towards the shower with his back against the wall.

The entire restroom was nearly pitch dark and all Yami could see was an oval mirror sitting above a very concave sink with two faucets. But he only got to glance over at it for two seconds before his back hit the tile wall of the shower. He removed his hand from Yugi's eyes and held him at his waist even firmer than before so that Yugi couldn't get away. Yami had no idea what Atem was up to but he was sure he was going to find out soon.

"Where are we?" Yugi asked with the smallest voice. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"You should know where we are little one," Atem growled, removing Yugi's pants, and placing his legs on his shoulders. "Now be a good boy and relax."

"Wait, wait, what are you doing? No wait, please," Yugi whined when he saw Atem bring his head deeper and deeper between his legs, stopping at his erection. He clenched his jaw, his head clouded in the unknown as he rested on Yami's shoulder, taking in deep breaths, as if that was going to help. "_Please._"

"You're gonna have to keep that mouth of yours closed unless you're screaming out my name little one," said Atem with a heavy voice.

"Or mine," Yami added, bringing his lips to Yugi's earlobe and cupping his hips to keep them down. Atem grabbed the shaft of Yugi's dick, wetting his lips before opening his mouth to welcome in the stiff, fleshy member inside. Yugi stared in wide-eyed horror, while Yami had a wanton gleam in his eyes as he watched Atem take most of Yugi into his mouth. Yugi immediately threw his head back on Yami's shoulder and moaned into the damp air, fighting the urge to thrust his hips up but Yami made certain that Yugi was going to stay in place. Atem pulled Yugi's dick from his mouth halfway, taking in streams of breath in between sucking and slurping him in, and after a few seconds, inserting Yugi's entire member inside his mouth again, feeling the increase in volume, filling Atem up to the roof of his mouth. He pulled Yugi out a little bit to prevent the gag reflex, drinking him up harder once he got to the tip and then using his mouth to massage the shaft and part of the base. Yugi felt every single inch of himself go inside of Atem's mouth, instinctively gripping his hair as leverage whenever he felt a tug or pull that he couldn't deal with alone.

Yugi then felt water rain down on the three of them. Part of him was relieved because he was worried that all of this stimulation would leave him overheated. Yami turned on the shower to make the situation even sexier than it already was.

"Ohhh…oh God yes," Yugi moaned, attempting to breathe raggedly through his mouth as he could no longer through his nose anymore. He was curling his toes when Yami began to play with his prostate, tightening his grip on Atem's hair even harder as he was now being assaulted doubly. Yami took his fingers and danced around Yugi's unprepared tight passage, not fully inserting them inside but teasing enough to make Yugi whine like a baby.

"Fuck, don't do that," he hissed, moaning in surprise when Atem gently bit down on his dick. He felt his abdomen pool, which meant that orgasm was vastly approaching but Yugi tried his hardest to hold it off.

"Don't do what?" Yami teased. "This?"

"Shit!" Yugi cried out when Yami once again swiveled his fingers around the ring of tight muscles but refused to enter inside the passage, teasing Yugi painfully and making him nothing but more frustrated. "Ohhh God please, Y-Yami don't—"

His speech was cut off by his own screaming when his dick hit the back of Atem's throat and he felt the extra tug behind his efforts to get Yugi off. Yami forced Yugi's hips back down when he bucked them up. Atem felt the warmth of precum drip into his mouth and he gladly lapped the juices before he continued. His head jerked up and down, increasing in velocity before Yugi couldn't help but push on the back of Atem's head down on his near explosive erection.

Yami smacked his hand. "We'll have none of that here," he scolded and grabbed both of Yugi's wrists to restrain him.

"No! No, please, please, please, I need to…I need to!" Yugi groaned and moaned like a nympho into Yami's ear, feeling insanity creep up in his mind if he didn't come then and there. By this time, Atem was sucking and eating him up as if Yugi was on the menu. Each suck brought Yugi closer and closer to his limits, and he couldn't stay immobile. His body twitched and jerked as if he was being possessed and Yami was having more and more trouble keeping him still.

"You need to what?" asked Yami, smirking when Atem winked at him and took his fingers, tickling Yugi's sack below, causing a piercing whine to escape his lips.

"I…need to…I can't….I can't…"

"Can't what?" Yami said.

By this time, Yugi was certain that Yami and Atem were playing a cruel trick on him. Atem was sucking the living daylights out of him and Yugi had no outlet, thanks to Yami. Both were holding him down so that he couldn't escape.

"I'm…I'm gonna—!" Yugi screamed, as he let out the loudest moan before his body stiffened, ejecting his seed into Atem's mouth, legs shaking like an earthquake, and feeling every ounce of his energy exit his body through the orgasm. Right away, Yugi let all of his weight go and was dropped gently on the shower floor, slumped over in exhaustion.

He felt drained after that. Absolutely drained of all bodily fluids and Yugi could've sworn that Atem sucked the entire soul out of his body with that maneuver. God, it felt invigorating. He could do nothing else but lie on his side in a fetal position as the cascading water did little to cool Yugi off. Breathing desperately through his mouth and eyes half lidded, for some reason Yugi didn't feel completely satiated. In the back of his clouded reasoning, he was hoping Yami and Atem would be feeling the same way too, especially since they didn't get their chance yet.

"Tired are we?" Atem queried, chuckling when Yugi flicked him off. "That's a shame. Especially since we're just getting started."

"Wha…?" Yugi replied weakly, lifting his head up but saw nothing but two shadows standing above him.

Before he knew it, he was lying flat on his back on the sofa bed with Yami sitting in between his legs. Everything had happened so quickly that Yugi didn't know what was going on until he noticed Yami with nothing on from the waist down, dripping with water. Atem was kneeling behind Yami holding his hips, giving his ass an occasional hump here and there to get him ready for the inevitable. Yugi's vision was still hazy at best because he was still recuperating from his last high and he was yet to come down. Everything felt so good, so relaxing that Yugi never wanted to lose this feeling.

He smiled at Yami, unaware that Atem had gotten up to retrieve a bottle of lube from his pants and returned to hand it to Yami. Yugi had his eyes closed, humming contently to himself when he felt a cold chill stop him in his tracks.

"Haaa…!" he cried out.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay Yugi, it's just something I'm sure you're used to already, just relax," Yami said, coddling him. It was strange that he felt so nurturing towards someone that he was throwing insults at earlier in the day. Yami never imagined he'd be in Yugi's office room about to fuck his brains out, but he supposed that's just how things worked out.

"S-s-s-so cold," Yugi wheezed, arching his back slightly when he felt Yami's coated fingers inside of him, massaging his tense muscles apart. Yami leaned down and canoodled Yugi's neck with supple kisses, feeling the vibrations in Yugi's neck when he moaned Yami's name. Likewise, Atem caked his own two fingers and inserted them inside Yami's own passage, hissing in amazement at the tight channel.

"Damn boy," he marveled. "You must not get very much action back here."

Yami blushed a deep crimson red. "What makes you say that?"

Atem fingered around the clenched hole, earning a hitched breath from Yami for his actions. "Trust me, I can tell."

Yami tried his hardest to concentrate on probing Yugi open enough to a comfortable level, threading and kneading his rigid and narrow muscles apart, slowly but at a steady pace, growing with eagerness every time Yugi uttered a faint moan or gasp, and especially when he arched his back, which for some reason, turned Yami on even more. Atem was a little bit brash about getting Yami ready for entrance inside his body. He didn't want to wait too long to get this thing started and there wasn't enough bloodflow to his brain to tell him to slow down.

"Ssssss, shit," Yugi sighed, conflicted with the feeling of pleasure and pain invading his insides, not knowing which sensation to embrace more. They both felt so elating and arousing that it was hard to almost distinguish the two. Yami leaned down once again and pecked Yugi's neck and jawline with ample kisses as Atem finally finished preparing him from behind.

Atem said nothing as he hoisted Yami's hips in the right position and slowly, ever so slowly pushed himself in. Yami's mouth hung open as if he wanted to produce a sound, but nothing came out. Yugi looked up at him with worry, hoping that Atem wasn't hurting him, but the look on his face was unreadable. Yami's eyes shut tight as Atem filled him entirely, his dick increasing in volume up to fill his entire passage.

"You okay?" Atem asked him, kissing behind his ear for comfort.

"Yeah, yeah," Yami replied quickly, inhaling deeply before he opened his crimson eyes again and looked down at Yugi. Authentic passion interceded in between the two as Yami bent down to collide his lips with Yugi's. The searing heat between their legs only amplified the wet, sloppy kiss as Yami held nothing back when he slipped his exotic tongue past Yugi's lips. Yugi held a moan in the back of his throat, making sure to make himself completely open to Yami, rewarding him with subtle upward thrusts against his groin as payment for his thermal kiss.

What Yami was really doing was distracting him with that kiss, for he was going to do to Yugi what Atem just got finished doing to him. Yami cupped Yugi's cheeks, pivoting his mouth back and forth, fighting for dominance of Yugi's own mouth with his tongue, and occasionally biting down gently on his bottom lip. Slow and sedated, Yami propelled inside of Yugi with only a light tap on his shoulder as a warning. Yugi's muscles instantaneously clamped together, but then he forced his body to relax once he felt Yami's thick, fleshy member capture his innards. Yugi moaned, not knowing how to handle the weight of the appendage but at the same time, he knew he didn't want it to stop.

Yami tried his hardest not to fuck right away. Yugi felt so damn tight and fitting, like a hot sauna being used for the first time. Burying his face in Yugi's neck, he took deep breaths for himself and for Yugi.

"Still feels like a virgin," Yami whispered, warranting a cold shiver down Yugi's spine with his wanton tone. Yugi's mental acumen was reduced to a puddle, thus he couldn't respond. But he knew what was about to come.

As usual, Atem made the first move. He pulled out of Yami, but not completely, holding his hips for leverage, and marveling at the wetness Yami produced before anything even happened. Without warning, he pressed himself back inside, hearing Yami cry out in glory. His hips thrusted unexpectedly against Yugi's in a ripple effect, causing both Yami and Atem's strokes to be in sync with each other.

"Oh fuck, do that again," Yami mewled, gripping the bed sheets on either side of Yugi's head.

Atem complied, this time making his force a little harder, as he could no longer hold back anymore. Grasping him, Atem pulled out of Yami and Yami mirrored his movements, pulling out of Yugi, not even mentally aware that he was doing it. A wave of giddiness assaulted Yugi when he felt Yami thrust back inside when Atem drove back into Yami.

Each movement triggered the next in a never-ending cycle. Desperate, pleading moans and cries filled the air that mainly came from Yugi as Yami and Atem were more skilled in keeping everything in, at least until the end. Wet slaps of skin against skin compelled both Yami and Atem to make their grinding that much more powerful, losing their grip on reality the hotter, wetter and harder their overwhelming thrust became. And Yugi could do nothing but lie there on his back, legs spread like an eagle and quivering violently against his will. These two men were giving him the ultimate pleasure of a lifetime. He squirmed each time Yami's slick, fiery arousal penetrated him and not knowing what else to do except to meet his extraordinary thumps with those of his own, but proved fruitless as Yugi could barely keep up with anything.

Atem was relentless as he pounded Yami from behind. Occasional slaps on his ass and unforgivable words hissed in his ear only provoked Yami to beg Atem to fuck him harder. Atem's languid thrusts were sending Yami over the edge with clouded obscurity. He gripped the white sheets in his hands so firmly that they were sure to rip at any given moment. Meanwhile, Yugi's head made a dent in the pillow underneath him each time he arched his back, unaware of the tears that sprawled down his cheek and entering into his ear, given the angle of his head. Like a frightened child, he held onto Yami's forearms and took the massive pressure the best he could.

"_Ohhh!_" Yugi was sobbing. He was actually sobbing. Never in his life had he felt so much completion with two total strangers. His chest swelled and head felt foggy but he couldn't fight back the tears. Embarrassed, he threw his forearm over his misty eyes, this feeling being alien and scary to him. Yugi had never been this emotional during sex and now of all times, he had no idea why he was feeling this way. He couldn't put his finger on it.

Yami removed Yugi's arm and kissed his cheek, licking the tears away. "Uh uh, let me see that pretty face. Don't hide it from me."

"Yami, please I can't—"

"Shhh….yes you can. Don't give me that. Let me see those eyes...Mmm, beautiful."

Yami could help but to ravage Yugi with even more kisses after that. For some reason his vulnerability turned him on and made him want to bring Yugi an even more explosive orgasm. Yami took Yugi's wrists and anchored them above his head grunting and groaning each time Atem pulverized him persistently. He temporarily lost his concentration when Atem filled him, pre-ejaculate and all, but once his hazed vision returned to normal, Yami went right back to tapping Yugi.

"Ohh! God!..._please_," Yugi couldn't help but moan incessantly. He tried to free his wrists, but Yami just pinned him down harder.

"Not until you come," Yami whispered in his ear. "Come for me Yugi."

"I…..I….fuck!" Yugi could barely form complete sentences as long as Yami kept pushing into him as hard as he was. Not to mention Atem's own furious grinding hips were sending Yami into mental oblivion.

"_Come for me Yugi_," Yami repeated, almost begging, making sure he brought the sensual undertone right into Yugi's ear. He felt his own self crumbling.

"T-too much," Yugi moaned, reaching the brink of his endurance. "Please, it's too much."

"It's never too much," Yami insisted with a low growl. "Now do as I say Yugi. _Come_…"

"You too," Atem said from behind, cursing and gritting his teeth when he felt the bottom of his abdomen pool and swell. "Fuck…."

Yami felt Atem's dick expanding inside of him, ready to unload. Pushing backwards on his forward thrusts, Yami gave Atem the force he needed. Seizing Yami's hips hard enough to leave a bruise, Atem released his white essence deep inside of Yami, emitting a howl that even he didn't know was dormant within. The climatic high took him over, eyes rolled to the back of his head as he continued to ride Yami on autopilot.

Not long after, Yugi felt his legs convulsing in euphoria when Yami's cock twitched and jerked inside the confines of his body. Yami gave him a few more harsh and frantic thrusts, curving his entire back and head, his legs bent at the knees, wanting—no, _needing_ to feel every inch of Yami inside him once he achieved his orgasm. Yami actually reached down and in the heat of passion, bit Yugi's neck out of the desperation that was driving him, exploding his semen inside his smaller lover without caution. That in turn caused a domino effect when Yugi screamed out Yami's name before intensely spilling his milky substance all over Yami's stomach and thighs. Everything that Yugi was holding back came out in the form of liquid dripping all over the place. Once Yami was done riding out the last climatic waves, and Atem was doing the same, they both collapsed.

Atem fell on the other side of the bed and Yami slumped his body on top of Yugi's. Seemingly buckets of sweat and tears poured and descended into who knew where. Yugi stared at the ceiling of his office with a smoky vacancy in his eyes as the blood finally returned to his head and he was aware of his body again, stunned by the feeling of ejaculate inside of him, and the fact that Yami's weight was still bearing down on him. But Yugi was too naturally high to give a damn.

Atem arose and rested on his elbow, still feeling a bit wobbly but judging from the exhaustion on Yugi and Yami's faces, he figured that he was better off than they were. Laughing to himself, he grabbed Yami under his arms and gently lifted him off of Yugi, placing Yami on his back next to him. He looked absolutely spent, yet had a satiated glow about him that brought a triumphant smile to Atem's lips. Everyone just seemed sort of dead after all of that, but it was justified.

"By the way, Mokuba let me in here," Atem whispered. "He recognized me from Friday so I didn't have any trouble convincing him to allow me inside."

"Yeah right," Yami retorted hoarsely. "You probably slipped him a twenty or something."

Atem cocked his head and shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, that too."

"What about your class? Today is Monday, right?"

Atem smirked smugly. "Substitute."

"Hun…hungry, I'm so hungry," Yugi whined, garnering the attention of both Yami and Atem. He still felt so weak and vulnerable but had enough faculty about him to speak. "You guys fucked the shit outta me."

"That we did," Atem chuckled boisterously. "So what should we eat? Maybe Mokuba could get us something from the cafeteria? Or maybe we should order something?"

"Let's order, I'm too tired to move," Yugi suggested. "But what?"

The three exchanged puzzled glances, partially too lazy to think long and hard about it but Yami and Atem had to admit that they were hungry as well. Especially after that workout, Atem was sure that he could eat an entire buffet right about now.

On top of that, Yugi still had to figure out how he was going to introduce Yami to Kaiba and get him the job he promised to help him get.

Yami's face brightened once he thought of the perfect dish. He knew exactly what would hit the spot. Plus, it would be free on top of it.

"Pizza?"


End file.
